D5 : The next step
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: The long awaited sequel to D4 : The college years - don't need to read D4 to understand this, the end of the ducks college years are nearing, once again believing they are all going their own ways, will their biggest fear come true? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not in any shape or form own the mighty ducks. I do however own the story line and any character that WAS NOT in any of the 3 films - there said it.  
  
Chapter 01  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
It's been 3 years since I admitted to my closest friends that I loved Adam Banks, 3 years full of happiness, excitement and love. After a year of being together and trying to put up with having to share dorm rooms with room mates, we decided to try our luck and rent an apartment, nothing fancy, just somewhere to call home. Not long after we moved from the dorms, the apartment across from us became vacant and our friends and team mates Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine moved in.  
  
Over the past 3 years, a lot has happened. During our first year playing hockey, our captain Charlie Conway was injured, he suffered concussion and a broke leg. Of course his mother, a born worrier, flew out immediately. Much to the ducks delight, her and Coach Bombay got back together, and she moved out to LA to be with him.  
  
It was a week away until their wedding, Casey had asked me a Connie to be bridesmaids, which we eagerly agreed to. We had already chosen the dresses and they were being stored in mine and Adam's spare room, awaiting the day that Casey was to become Mrs Gordon Bombay. It was weird really, after seeing them tread on thin ice around each other for the past 7 years, knowing that they were oblivious to the sparks that they so obviously had, even when Gordon was dating Miss McKay our team tutor back in the good old days of team USA.  
  
We had months left until we graduated college, and although Casey and Gordon were planning on moving back to Minnesota after graduation, most of us were unsure where we would go. Unlike the guys, myself and Connie were even more confused of what we would do, there were no hockey teams for girls, leaving us to settle for a career like law or medicine. Knowing this we had both chosen majors that would help gain us a career. I had decided that journalism was the way to go and attended intense english classes as well as being one of the colleges top journalists until I was offered an internship with a small Los Angeles newspaper. Connie took an interest in photography, of which we later teamed up to become a partnership, I was the writer and she was the photographer, she also wrote a weekly hockey article for my newspaper. Adam, Charlie and Guy were hell bent on being hockey players and were often visited by NHL scouts or whatever they were.  
  
I came out of my day dream, just in time to hear Adam answer the phone, the ducks were spread out throughout the living room - a good and bad point to having your own place, the good being that we needn't squash up in the common rooms of the dorm when we wanted to hang out and the bad being that we very rarely got any privacy during the day.  
  
"Yeah, they're all here". I heard Adam say. "Yeah, I'll tell them". He continued. "Ok, see you later, bye". He put the phone down and headed back to us.  
  
"Who was that"? I asked.  
  
"It was Coach Bombay, he and Coach Orion are coming over, they have some news for us". He told us all.  
  
"What about"? Charlie asked, he always hated being in the dark about things.  
  
"He didn't say, he just said they were coming right over". Adam replied.  
  
This left us all a little curious to say the least, but I half expected it to be news about who was being scouted next, or which team was wanting to sign who. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect the following conversation to include me.  
  
Within about 15 minutes, Coach Bombay and Coach Orion were at our door, Adam jumped up and let them in, offering them a drink or anything, they both declined, wanting to get on with telling us the news. We were all sat on tenterhooks, desperate to know the information that our two coaches had.  
  
"Come on, what's up"? Charlie eventually burst with anxiety and excitement.  
  
"Ok, I've just been on the phone with the junior goodwill games people and they have expressed interest with you guys". Gordon explained.  
  
"Yeah, and"? Connie was now the one to erupt in anticipation.  
  
"They want you, to be the next American Olympic team". Orion finally told us.  
  
We all exploded with shock, excitement, happiness, God every emotion going we had it mixed up in there somewhere, it wasn't until we simmered down that we began asking questions, it was Guy who first started.  
  
"Isn't the junior goodwill games separate to the Olympics"? He asked, causing curiosity amongst us.  
  
"It is, and it isn't". Gordon told us, confusing us all the more. "The junior goodwill games is an Olympics for juniors, so the people who run that work together with the people who run the Olympics". He explained to us.  
  
"So why us"? Portman asked.  
  
"The Olympic people were struggling to find a hockey team to represent America in the 2004 Olympics, the JGG people suggested you guys, therefore, on agreement of you guys, you will become the next Olympic team". Orion explained further.  
  
"Ok, hold up, they want ALL of us"? I asked, seeing confusion on some of my team mates faces. "What about me and Connie, we struggled to stay on the same college team, why are they allowing us to play for our country". I continued.  
  
"Ah, this was one of the issues brought up, but after much research of the rules, they are allowing you to play". Orion informed us. "There is no rule, that a team can't be made up of members of both sexes".  
  
"Seriously, so we can play with the guys"? Connie stuttered, we both gob smacked.  
  
"Seriously". Gordon confirmed.  
  
With the confirmation, we all began jumping around the living room like mad people, me and Connie more than the guys, we were so thrilled to be able to stay with the guys. I had often had sleepless nights over the past few weeks, waking up from nightmares of being separated from all my best friends, to find that the dreams may be a possible reality in the next few months.  
  
"So, when do we leave"? Charlie asked, and I knew he was already mentally packing his suitcase.  
  
"Not yet Charlie. Training starts after graduation". Gordon obviously knew his stepson to be, all too well.  
  
"So where will we be training"? Adam asked, that was Adam, thinking about training above all else.  
  
"Well, that decision was left up to me and Coach Bombay, and since he will be moving back to Minnesota and my family are planning on returning, we naturally thought, Minnesota". Orion told us.  
  
This day just kept on getting better and better. I couldn't wait to get back to Minnesota, it was my home away from home, I had spent most of my teenage years there and a lot of memories were there. Sure I loved LA but it was never even going to be able to compete with Minnesota, I continually found myself calling home instead of Bangor. I missed Minnesota even more than I did Bangor, which I never did quite understand, but I suppose I just came to the conclusion that it was because I had more family there than I did in Bangor.  
  
That night, after much celebration, the guys crashed in our living room. Coach Bombay and Coach Orion had left shortly after breaking the news to us, leaving us to celebrate in the only way we knew how - drinking. Now you may find this hard to imagine, but Adam could drink loads before getting the slightest bit tipsy, I however only had to drink a few cans and I was anyone's. I vaguely remember spending the evening with Fulton, Portman and Goldberg filling Connie's stash of balloons, full of water, jello, custard, flour, in fact anything that we found in Connie and Guy's cupboards. After filling what was about 50 balloons, we headed for mine and Adam's balcony that looked out over a main street and began dropping them, in hope they would splatter near someone or on someone. We were like 4 little kids, playing pranks on our older siblings and parents. When we got bored of the balloons, we went back inside and began getting everyone to dance, eventually, everyone began dropping off and before I knew it, there was just me, Connie and Luis. Soon enough, we too retired and I watched as everyone collapsed in a heap around the lounge, me well, I was hardly going to spend the night, laying on an uncomfortable hard floor when I had a perfectly good bed awaiting me.  
  
I followed the now drunk Adam and climbed gracelessly beneath the sheets, still dressed in our clothes, though I don't think we noticed as we both fell asleep before our heads hit the pillow. The next morning, I turned over hoping to snuggle up next to Adam, but found the bed empty, I stumbled out of the bedroom finding most of the ducks already awake and awaiting breakfast to be served by Charlie, who had proudly donned Adam's novelty apron that I had bought him when we first moved in.  
  
"Good morning sunshine"! Charlie beamed.  
  
"Is it". I headed for the refridgerator and medicine cabinet.  
  
"You are a ray of light in the morning aren't you"? Fulton told me as I downed two aspirin.  
  
"Bite me". I sat on Adam's knee, the only available seat.  
  
"So, do any of you four, remember throwing bombs over the balcony last night"? Adam asked me, Portman, Fulton and Goldberg.  
  
"Kinda". Fulton replied.  
  
"Think so". Portman and Goldberg answered.  
  
"I remember making them, ca'nt say I particularly remember throwing them over though". I leant back a little into Adam's masculine chest.  
  
"And whose ingenious idea was it"? Charlie put a plate of pancakes in front of us.  
  
"PORTMAN'S". Me, Fulton and Goldberg answered quickly before Portman had the chance, even though it may not have been him.  
  
We all tucked into the feast Charlie had cooked, after sitting sprawled out all over the living room, not wanting to move, as it took almost too much energy, some of us even fell back asleep, the rest of us, chatted idly amongst ourselves, mainly about our excitement at being the next Olympic team.  
  
So, any good? Worth carrying on? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the Mighty ducks, there you go, I said it!!!!!  
  
BEANER : I haven't heard about that film, but I will definitely be on the look out for it, it sounds pretty good. Anyways once again, thank you for being supportive of my work and reviewing constantly. Arr thank you, my finger feels a lot better now, thanks, though still a little sore, but it's not likely to drop off is it lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES : Hope this was fast enough for ya lol. Thank you for reviewing. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
CONWAY'S-BABE-4-LIFE : Glad you liked it, thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Arrr thanks, I'm so glad you like it, you, Beaner and Joc are my biggest fans and I know if I don't get a review from any of you, there must be something wrong with the story lol. Anyways thanks for your very supportive review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!  
  
AUSSIECHIC - Maybe I ought to send this story off to Disney and see if they want to make it into a movie, wouldn't that be so cool, oh I can imagine it now *goes off into day dream for 5 minutes*, oh sorry, anyways, I'm glad you liked it, I'm so in agreement with you about Adam and Julie, they SHOULD have been a couple, but then again I don't think Adam/Connie is a bad couple either, but what do I care, a long as it involves Adam lol. Scooter, now that's another thing, I can;'t stand him, as you can probably tell if you read any of my stories that actually involve him and trust me, there aren't that many lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
RACHEL - Arrr, it's a shame I didn't get a chance to join in with your little dance, involve me next time ok, lol. Arr aren't you sweet warning Adam to be careful, I will definitely pass the message on to him lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!  
  
MISSA32189 - Well here is the second chapter, in hope it will help you guess where the story will be leading. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
ROSIELADY - YEAH I STARTED THE SEQUEL lol. Now if I were to answer your questions, there would be no need for you to read the story would there, so I'm sorry, but I'm not going to answer any questions, you will simply have to sit at home in suspense lol. Thank you for reviewing. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
SPASH PANTHER - I actually never thought about Italy, but you've given me an idea, thank you. First though tell me if you don't want me to use the Italy thing because it would be wrong of me to use it without your permission? Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
EARS91 - I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 02  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Eventually, much to my relief the ducks departed mine and Julie's apartment, don't get me wrong, I love the ducks, they are my family, but God, could they be annoying sometimes. It reminded me why I asked Julie to move out of the dorms with me those 2 years ago. I closed the door behind Guy and Connie and let out a relieved sigh, but then immediately remembered what a state the apartment was in. Julie was sprawled out on the sofa, with an ice pack balancing on her forehead.  
  
"How you feeling"? I asked, nudging her so she'd sit up a little, for me to sit and her head rest in my lap.  
  
"As though I drank too much last night". She told me.  
  
"You never learn do ya". I gloated a little.  
  
"I only drank the same amount as you".  
  
"Yeah, but I can obviously hold my drink a lot better than you". I teased.  
  
"If I had the energy to hit you, believe me, I would". She cautioned me.  
  
They were the last words I heard, as we drifted back to sleep, only to be awoken, by the rain thudding against the window. When it rained in LA it truly rained, I had seen it rain a total of 10 times, throughout my 3 years here. Just as we were watching the rain roll down the window panes, the phone rang. Julie leant forward and answered it.  
  
"Mom, hi". She said as cheerful as she could manage, though I could tell by her face she wasn't exactly ecstatic by who the caller was, and who could blame her, her mom had never really approved of her moving in with me at such a young age. "No, I won't be coming home straight away". I heard her mom's voice ask her why. "Because I'm going to the Olympics".  
  
"WHAT"? I heard her mom scream.  
  
"I said I'm going to the Olympics". Julie confirmed. "Yes with the ducks". I could tell she was getting angry. "Stop it mom, I don't want to hear anymore, look, feel free to call me back, WHEN you can actually say something nice about the ducks. Bye". She put the phone down, and collapsed back into my lap.  
  
"Let me guess, that was your mom". I tried lightening the mood.  
  
"Why can she not accept, that I've found happiness on my own. Every time she calls, it's to tell me about some friend of her's, whose son is back in town and she thinks we'd make a brilliant couple, or with gossip about my old friends from school, whose got married and whose having kids, I mean it's so, ugh". She said. "I mean so what, I'm 20 years old, completing college, living with my boyfriend, no plans to become partners in 'daddy's business', not married, no kids, no 20 year plan, play hockey with guys". She was going to carry on until I cut her short.  
  
"Sweetie, you have to stop letting this get to you, I can tell every time she's called, because you get yourself into such a state about everything, I mean look at you, she gets you questioning everything you do". I stroked her hair.  
  
"I know, but why has she got to be that way, I mean God, probably the only reason I'm semi normal is because of my dad, he calls once a week to check that I'm ok, she calls once a week to tell me about what's going on between her and her circuit of friends".  
  
"You have to let this go, it'll end up eating you away, you'll end up like her if you don't". I joked.  
  
"Adam, that is not funny". She tried to be serious but soon a giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"Look, she just wants the best for you, put it down to motherly love".  
  
"I got what's best for me, why can't she just see that"? She asked. "And how do you do that, see both sides to everything"?  
  
"Let's think of it as a special power". I laughed.  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here before she calls back". She jumped up, grabbing my hand and dragging me across the hall to Connie and Guy's.  
  
After practice a few days later, we were all teasing Coach Bombay about this being his last day of freedom, he simply replied by smiling and telling us that he would happily swap his freedom for Casey any day. We had originally planned on giving them stag and hen nights, but they both decided that they wanted to spend the evening having a quiet, romantic meal before Casey came to our place for the night. I was to spend the night in Connie and Guy's spare room, whilst Casey was to have our spare room. I didn't really understand why I had to leave the apartment, but I kind of figured that they'd end up having a girly night in and Connie would end up staying over on the couch or something.  
  
"Adam, you coming over tonight"? Charlie whispered in my ear.  
  
"Huh, what"? I asked.  
  
"Since I'm staying at my mom's and Coach Bombay's tonight, I've planned for a little surprise get together for after he comes back from the meal".  
  
"Since when were you staying at Bombay's"? I asked.  
  
"Since I'm the best man". He hissed, then immediately began talking about practice as Bombay and Orion passed us.  
  
"Hold up, I thought you were giving you're mom away"? Guy said from behind.  
  
"I am, you guys have really got to keep up, see Coach asked me first to be best man, but then my mom asked me to give her away, but now Jan is coming out and my mom told me I'm to pretend to remain best man so that when Jan comes we can swap duties, so I can give my mom away and he can surprise Coach". He quickly caught us up. "So are you in or what"?  
  
"Yeah, why not". I replied simply.  
  
That night, me and Guy left the apartment, just as Casey was entering it, she kind of knew about the little surprise we had incorporated, hence the reason why Coach Bombay picking Charlie up from the dorms whilst me and Guy let ourselves and the remaining ducks in with her key.  
  
"Hi you guys". We were greeted by Casey, just as I began opening the door.  
  
"Hi, good luck tomorrow". I gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, followed by Guy, before leaving quickly for our ride with the guys.  
  
"Thanks". I heard her call after us.  
  
Casey had been somewhat a mom away from mom to us all, me more than others since me and Charlie seemed more like brothers these days than best friends, in fact she had been the one to encourage me to ask Julie to move in with me and in return I had dropped a few hints along with Charlie, to Coach Bombay about him proposing to her.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Hey girls". Casey walked in, just as Adam and Guy left.  
  
"Hi". I replied, as I reached in the cupboard for some wine glasses.  
  
"So, you nervous yet"? Connie asked.  
  
"A little". She admitted.  
  
"Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs Gordon Bombay". I reminded her.  
  
"Any last requests"? Connie joked.  
  
"Nope". Casey smiled as we all headed to the lounge with our glasses full of wine and a bottle to top ups.  
  
"So have you and Gordon got any plans made"? I asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Not in particular, I mean there's the Olympics, but we've both mentioned that we'd like to foster children". She answered.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY"! Connie exclaimed. "You're actually willing to take on dysfunctional kids".  
  
"They won't be dysfunctional children Connie, they will be children who haven't got homes". Casey corrected.  
  
"Anyway, they would do a good job with problem kids, just look at how they've coped with Charlie". I laughed and was quickly joined by Connie and Casey. Luckily Casey knew we were joking, but she'd have been the first to admit that Charlie had been a bit of a handful when we first went to high school.  
  
We chatted a little longer before putting a few films on. First we watched Forrest Gump and then since we were all fans of musicals, we watched AND sang along with the sound of music. When Casey had first moved here to be with Gordon, we began having a film night every week at Casey and Gordon's and it was then that we discovered each other's likings for musicals and tear jerkers.  
  
So this is the end of this chapter. The next one will be the wedding. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the mighty ducks!!!!  
  
BEANER : Oh what film were you watching? Owt good? I love a good film lol. I know wasn't Julie's mom a bitch, though I'm not quite sure why I put her in this because she isn't part of the plot really, though I suppose if I get stuck I could always add her and Julie's problems in could'nt I? Anyways thanks for your review! CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SPASH PANTHER : thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MISSA32189 : Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC - Yeah I agree with you about Julie and Adam, they were meant to be, well Connie and Adam are prerty cute too, hey me and Vincent/Adam would make a pretty good couple in fact we'd be the best lol. Why'd you hate Casey? It's a good job that she isn't a main character then isn't it lol? Right for my song I think I'll sing you - LET ME LAY IT ON THE LINE, I'VE GOT A LITTLE FREAKINESS INSIDSE, AND YOU KNOW THAT A MAN HAS FEEL WITH IT, I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY, I'M NOT ABOUT TO PAY NOBODY'S WAY, COS IT'S ALL ABOUT THE DOG IN ME, I WANNA FREAK IN THE MORNING, FREAK IN THE EVENING, JUST LIKE ME, I WANNA ROUGH NECK BROTHER, THAT CAN SATISFY ME, JUST FOR ME, IF YOU ARE THAT KIN OF MAN, 'COS I'M THAT KIND OF GIRL, I'VE GOTTA A FREAKY SECRET THAT EVERYBODY CAN SING, 'COS WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A THING - sugababes, freak like me. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
CONWAYS-BABE-4-LIFE - Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MARTAJLP - Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL - I really enjoyed that dance, I haven't had a good dance like that in ages lol. Arr you think I'm wonderful, how nice - pulls you up and dances with you lol. I never actually decscribed the cake but just for you I'll buy you one and describe it - you tell me what flavour and favourite duck and I'll see what I can do lol. Arrr you think I'm BLODDY BRILLIANT - pulls you up and dances with you again lol. You best stop all this wonderful praising, I'm getting a big head which can't be good lol. Anyways thanks for review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
AUSSIECHIC - Ew you watch home and Away, have you noticed how that lad in D2 looks like Beau Brady who plays Noah, look of Stanson's left shoulder, you'll see him lol, I know what you mean bout neighbours and home and away, they are boith getting so pretictable, but I never would have guessed who Angie's killer was, I'll not tell you incase you haven't seen it though I'm pretty sure you will have lol. Ok I went totally off the subject there didn't I? lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
Chapter 03  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
For some reason, when I woke up, my arms were around Connie and hers, around me. We were huddled close on the sofa, Casey had obviously woken at some point and gone into the spare room. The TV was still on and a snowy screen was showing. It was then that I realised, I couldn't have watched any further than the ball scene of the sound of music before I fell asleep. I reached over for the remote and turned the TV off, before beginning to nudge Connie awake.  
  
"Con's come on, get up". I nudged her harder than my previous attempts.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up". She sat up slowly. "What time is it"? She asked groggily, sounding very much how I felt.  
  
"Erm, 9". I told her, then actually realised what I said.  
  
"9". Connie exclaimed and began rushing around the apartment.  
  
"Connie, calm down, we have plenty of time, the service isn't until 1, just go and get some breakfast whilst I go get Casey". I remained calm, hoping it would rub off on my friend.  
  
"You're right, you're so right". She rushed to the kitchen.  
  
I shook my head and headed into the bedroom, amazingly Casey was already wide awake and getting her things ready for a shower. I went in and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So, how you feeling"? I asked, as I admired her wedding dress that was hung on the closet door.  
  
"I feel great, in fact, I feel better than great". She beamed.  
  
"You look great, you look like you've slept with a coat hanger in your mouth". I laughed a little. "Now be warned, Connie is rushing around in there like a headless chicken".  
  
"Ok, right I think I'll go for a shower". She left me alone, wondering if I dare to go back out to over energetic Connie.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I went back out to find Connie, thrashing through my cupboards in search for a frying pan, I went over and took her hand, before pointing out, that the frying pan was indeed sat right on the oven hob. I laughed to myself, if she was like this on someone else's wedding day, God help me on her wedding day. I took over with the cooking, ordering her to stay seated at the kitchen table. She never stopped prattling on about how, when it was her and Guy's turn to go down the aisle, she wanted it this way and that way, I found myself praying for Guy. When Casey emerged, we ate breakfast before I began styling her hair, after I had finished with Casey, I began doing Connie, while Casey got dressed. When she emerged from the spare room, dressed in her long ivory gown, I gasped in amazement. The gown, had a small train and was simple but very elegant, but looked amazing on her.  
  
"HA, Casey, you look stunning". I gasped, as I quickly began doing my own hair with the help of Connie.  
  
By 11.30, everything was done, except the one task. I looked rather weird dressed in sweats with my hair and make up done for the wedding. I quickly headed to the arrivals gate and waited for one of the ducks old mentors Jan. I hadn't been there too long before he emerged, laden down with a few bags. I headed straight for him, and took one of his bags from his frail old hands.  
  
"Julie my girl, how are you"? He welcomed me with open arms.  
  
"I'm great, and yourself"? I returned the hug.  
  
"As well as could be expected for a young man trapped in an old man's body". He replied with a mischievous smile. That was Jan, young at heart. "So is that what you're walking down the aisle in, goodness if you look like that, Casey must look awful". He teased.  
  
"I just have to pop home first, to get my dress on, then it's to the registry office". I informed him.  
  
"So how are you and Adam going"? He asked as I helped him put his bags in Adam's car.  
  
"Yeah, we're doing ok". I answered.  
  
"And the other ducks"?  
  
"Well as you've probably guessed, Charlie is over the moon about Casey and Gordon, but then I suppose we all are. I think we've all been worrying more this time about definitely being split apart after graduation, but what with all this Olympic stuff, I think we've really settled back down".  
  
We chatted easily with each other all the way back to my place, I left all his baggage in the back of the car and showed him up stairs to mine and Adam's apartment, luckily there wasn't many flights of stairs for him to climb. On entering Casey and Connie weren't in sight, but they soon appeared from the spare room, both hurrying across to greet him.  
  
"Oh Jan, I'm so pleased you've made it, Gordon will be so happy. I know he saw you and Han's as father figures after his own father passed away". Casey hugged him tightly as I rushed off to get my dress on with the help of Connie.  
  
"It's so great that Jan's here isn't it, I've really missed him". Connie told me as she zipped me into my dress.  
  
"Yeah it really is, it's like all the ducks are back together now, I know Han's isn't here, but I think he's here in spirit".  
  
"I know what you mean, it's just nice to have us all together after such a long time apart".  
  
"Right, c'mon let's hit the road". I stood after putting my sandals on.  
  
We went back into Casey and Jan, where we made our way down stairs to where the wedding car should be waiting, it wasn't there just yet, so we stood like fools on the side walk waiting for it. It as now 12.30 and Casey was beginning to panic.  
  
"You know this could be a sign that I shouldn't marry him". She babbled pacing back and forth.  
  
"Casey it isn't, the car will be here any minute and if it doesn't there's always Adam's car, I dangled the keys in front of her.  
  
"You're right, I'm being silly". She admitted, finally calming down.  
  
Within a few minutes, the car came round the corner and quickly parked in front of us, we didn't give the driver chance to get out and open the door for us, like he should, we just all dived in and ordered him to drive. After a 20 minute drive to the registry office, we pulled up outside and began climbing out, with more elegance than we had climbed in with. We were ushered into a corner room, where we had organised for Charlie and Jan to switch roles. I headed into the main room, where the ducks, were all getting seated. I noticed, that there were more people than I was expecting. I headed toward Charlie and Adam who were stood talking.  
  
"Wow, you look, amazing". Adam said as the both looked at me, their mouths dropping open.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, here take these". I pushed Adam's car keys into his hand. "I'll explain later, Charlie, we're ready, but you need to figure out how you and Jan are going to swap roles". I whispered. "And who are all these people"? I asked looking round.  
  
"Oh, Gordon flew my mom's two sisters and their families in as a surprise for my mom".  
  
"Yeah but they're pretty big families". I looked all around me.  
  
"No, there's my mom's side and Gordon's also flown in his mom, sister and brother's families as well".  
  
"Oh, right, ok, sweetie I'll see you in a bit". I gave Adam a quick kiss, before heading back down the aisle with Charlie.  
  
"Ok, right, I'll get the ducks to amuse Gordon until it's time, then he'll never know when Jan steps at the side of him. So you go get Jan and get him near Gordon". Charlie devised quickly before heading back to the ducks.  
  
I headed back to Jan and speedily explained the plan, I rushed him through the many guests, out of the eye of Gordon, then left him near the wall with Ken who was going to make sure Gordon didn't see him. The music started and Gordon took his place, I began walking down the aisle with Connie by my side and I could see the obvious panic in his face, that Charlie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just as we reached the end of the aisle, Jan stepped up beside Gordon and patted him on the shoulder. The look on Gordon's face as he turned to see Jan stood there, was well worth all the secrecy it had taken to get him here. They quickly embraced before Casey began heading down the aisle, with Charlie proudly linked onto her. Again, when Casey realised her two sisters were there, I could see a glint of tears in her eyes, and the shock of her surprise. At the alter, Charlie let go of his mom, giving her a huge hug before stepping between me and Connie. We both put our arms around him as his circled our shoulders. This was a huge thing for him, it had been just him and his mom for as long as I could remember and I suppose it must feel like he was sort of losing her, even though he was more than thrilled about her and Gordon. Gordon and Casey had decided to write their own vows, which I know had been really difficult for them both as they had both asked the ducks advice on what they could say.  
  
"Casey, I've loved since I met you, I tried to deny it at first, but no matter how hard I tried, our paths kept crossing and I finally realised that we were fate. I love you more than I could ever dream possible, and I'm looking forward to sharing the rest of my life with you, growing old with you, watching Charlie get married and start a family of his own, but most of all I'm looking forward to sharing our love for each other with you. I love you". He spoke softly, and I'm sure I felt tears glaze my eyes slightly.  
  
"Gordon, I never thought I would find someone I love as much as I do you, I think of you morning, noon and night, how much I love you and how much I want to share the rest of our days together, words cannot express the happiness you've given me and the happiness I know you will bring me. Thank you for making me so happy. I love you too". She sniffed a little and I could tell she was crying slightly.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I declare you man and wife". The vicar said loudly. "You may kiss the bride". He told Gordon, as he leant forward and gently caressed her lips with his. A cheer rang out thought the room, and I stepped into a hug with Charlie and Connie, before I hugged Gordon and Casey.  
  
I watched as they made their way back down the aisle, and then Connie and Jan followed arm in arm, I took Charlie's arm as he brandished a giddy smile at me and we headed down the aisle. When we got outside, me, Connie, Charlie and Jan followed Casey and Gordon into a room where we had to be witnesses of them signing the register.  
  
Right, hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I'm getting so bored of writing these, but anyways, I do NOT own the mighty ducks.  
  
BEANER : Well to be totally honest I'm not that keen on Casey and Gordon, but I only put them in to really make sense and stuff lol. Anyways they aren't in it much anymore, they get slight mentionings here and there but nothing major lol. No I haven't seen that film, I might have to go out and rent it, that is when I have time, which probably won't be for another million years lol. Well thanks for your review - your English mid term MUST come first lol. Anyways CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - I'm so glad you love it, my main aim in life is to please fans lol. Well thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SPASH PANTHER - Thanks for the review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL - Presents you with a live size chocolate cake in the shape of Adam's head, with the icing made to look like him lol. For your pleasure only lol - I made myself one but could'nt bring myself to eat it lol. What shall we dance to today, hows about silence however 'Tradegy' by Steps is playing loudly in my head lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC - You are definitely the best suck up ever lol, but I love suck ups lol. Right for my song let's think, hum, Aha I got it - OH WHAT A FEELING! WHEN WE'RE DANCING ON THE CEILING, THE ROOM IS HOT. THAT'S GOOD, SOME OF MY FRIENDS CAME, BY FROM THE NEIGHBOURHOOD, PEOPLE WERE STARTING, TO CLIMB THE WALLS, OOH, IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYBODY IS HAVING A BALL - Lionel Ritchie - Dancing on the ceiling lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
AUSSIECHIC - There is definitely some more Adam/Julie coming up in this chapter and following ones, I PROMISE lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I watched as Julie made her way back down the aisle with Charlie, I knew he was pulling a face of some sort at her as she began laughing and trying to ignore him. I felt all warm inside, I know I sound all girly and everything, but here I was watching my best friend and my girlfriend together, you know plenty of guys struggle to get their girlfriends and best friends to like each other, yet that wasn't a worry for me. I followed the remaining ducks outside, waiting for the bride and groom to appear from signing the registers. The next 5 minutes, went by in a blur, Casey and Gordon left the registry office, being chased by guests with confetti and such and before I knew it, I was climbing into a car with a few other ducks, to head to the venue for the reception.  
  
As with every wedding, there's the photo's, the meal and the speeches, none of this registered, I had one thought running through my mind, Julie. The more I tried to think of other things, the more the thoughts lead me straight back to Julie. I had found myself doing this a lot lately, wondering what my life would be like without her, what life was going to be like with her, the same conclusion came for each - without Julie, life officially sucked, with Julie was the only option. Her smiling face seemed imprinted in my brain and throughout Charlie's and Jan's speeches all I could see was her. What was wrong with me? Everything about my life spelt Julie in numerous ways.  
  
I was stood in a corner with my fellow team mates, whilst the hotel staff moved the tables and chairs we had been sat at for the meal, so that Casey and Gordon could have their first dance, I was vaguely aware that the conversation being held was about the Olympics, it was then I decided I better tune in before they actually noticed my gazing off into space.  
  
"I read that most of the guys from Iceland team that we played against in the goodwill games are on the Olympic team". Ken informed us. "They'll probably be even harder this time".  
  
"I think that the Canadian team is going to be harder to beat". Guy offered his opinion, just as Charlie, Connie and Julie came over. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"We're just as good as them, don't worry about it". Charlie joined the conversation straight away.  
  
The conversation continued for a few minutes, until we all hushed as Gordon and Casey began their first dance. I stood on the edge on the dance floor with Julie's back leaning against my chest, my arms were resting around her waist. When the song ended, a small cheer let out as they headed toward Gordon's mom.  
  
"CHARLIE, JULIE, CONNIE". Gordon's mom shouted them over, a camera visible in her hand.  
  
"Not again". All of them said simultaneously as they looked at each other.  
  
We all watched, laughing as the three of them posed with huge fake smiles on their faces, then as soon as the camera flashed, their faces fell back to a small genuine smile. When they came back, we all stood around, watching the by now many couples as they danced.  
  
"You gonna dance with me or what"? Julie asked, as Connie dragged Guy up, and the ducks found a free table.  
  
"Sure thing". I took her hand and we walked into the middle of the dance floor and stepped closer to each other. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look today"? I joked a little breaking the silence.  
  
"No, you didn't actually, I was beginning to feel ugly". She joked in return.  
  
"You could never be ugly". I replied.  
  
"Yeah, well you scrub up pretty well yourself Banksie". She laughed gently, then the silence returned as we stepped slowly in time with Roxette's song 'It must have been love'. After the song ended, we exited the dance floor and sat with the others, well I say sat, it was mainly me sat with Julie perching herself in my lap. Connie and Guy were right behind us, all we could hear was Connie teasing Guy about him stepping on her feet all the time.  
  
A few of the ducks asked both Connie and Julie for a dance which they willingly accepted. It was only whilst watching Julie try to get Ken into a rhythm, that Connie came and grabbed my arm pulling me to the dance floor. The song was Berlin 'take my breath away', we stepped in time with the music and I could tell Connie was dying to say something.  
  
"Oh thank God you don't step on my feet, I'm sure I have a least 3 broken toes on my right foot". She laughed.  
  
"Guy can't be THAT bad"! I exclaimed laughing a little.  
  
"Bet you he can". She replied. "Anyhow, what's up, you've been staring of into space all afternoon". Ah, I knew she wanted to say something.  
  
"Nothing just thinking". I replied as casually as possible.  
  
"About Julie"?  
  
"Maybe". I answered.  
  
"Definitely about Julie". She told me. "So what about her"?  
  
"I dunno, I just can't seem to get her out of my head recently, it's like I'm eating, sleeping , breathing her".  
  
"Boy have you got it bad".  
  
"So come on then, what do I do oh mighty one"? I joked a little but the question a genuine one.  
  
"Propose". She answered simply.  
  
"Huh"!  
  
"Propose, you know ask her to marry you". She replied slowly.  
  
"I know what it is, but what make you think I NEED to propose"?  
  
"What makes you think you SHOULDN'T propose"?  
  
"Well there's er, and then erm". I tried to come up with one reason why I shouldn't, but came up with none.  
  
"See, now try to think why you SHOULD"?  
  
"Well, I love her, I can't see myself being without her".  
  
"There you go then, you've just answered your own question". She smirked jokingly at me.  
  
"Do you think I should"?  
  
"YES Adam, I think you should, you guys are made for each other, you never stop talking about her and she never stops talking about you".  
  
"Ok, I'll do it". I said finally.  
  
"Would I make a brilliant Dr Love or what"? She laughed, as the song ended and we left the dance floor.  
  
We each danced a few more times, before it was time for Casey and Gordon to leave. We all followed closely, only diving in front of them at the last second so we could see the looks on their faces as they saw their final surprise. We had organised with the limo company to dress the limo up in Mighty Ducks jerseys, and among wonders of wonders Dwayne had the brilliant idea to put a duck on the roof. Knowing we couldn't put a real duck there, we negotiated with the sculpture class at college to make us a paper maché duck to stick on top of the roof. It was the first time we saw it, and it was about the size of a large dog. When they got to the top of the stairs and first saw the limo, they both cracked out laughing, before thanking us and quickly climbing in.  
  
We stayed for about another half an hour, before organising to leave. Jan who had been sat and dancing with Gordon's mom all evening, was going to be staying at Gordon's with all his family for a few days before getting a flight back to Minnesota. We all left, saying our goodbyes as we did, though we'd more than likely be seeing most of them pretty soon anyway.  
  
I headed straight home with Julie and we both got changed. Julie went for a shower, to wash all the hair spray and mousse out of it. Whilst she was gone, I headed into our bedroom and opened my sock drawer to find a small burgundy box of that my mom had given me when I first started going out with Julie. It was her engagement ring, and she had said I was to use it whenever, I thought now was the perfect time. I pocketed the box and then retrieved some cotton from under the bed where we kept all the sewing stuff, not that there was a lot anyway. I sat in the living room and waited for Julie to get dressed, before taking her hand and leading her outside. We walked for a little while, heading to the beach just in time to see the sun beginning to set. When I felt ready, I stopped to face her.  
  
"What are you doing Adam"? She asked my curiously.  
  
"You'll find out in a few minutes, give me your left hand". She willingly obliged.  
  
I planted the burgundy box in her hand and waited for her to open it, revealing a small cotton bobbin, she looked at me confused, and I was pretty sure there was a little look of disappointment there too. I laughed inwardly, if only she knew what was coming next.  
  
"I don't understand". She told me.  
  
"It symbolises my love for you". I told her.  
  
"Huh, I'm still not with you".  
  
"Well, in 21 years, I have never seen the end of a cotton reel, the cotton goes on forever, just like us". I tied a loop around her finger and pulled the reel away, when I knew she wasn't looking, I slipped the ring over the cotton bobbin and dropped it, allowing it to slide down the cotton directly onto her finger. "Will you marry me". I finally got down on one knee.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry, but". She began but I cut her off.  
  
"It's ok, I understand". I stood and began taking the cotton and ring from her, not understanding at all.  
  
So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't know why I bother writing these things you know, but here goes, I don't own the Mighty Ducks so therefore haven't made any money ( I wish ) from writing this story.  
  
THIS UPDATE IS BECAUSE I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD LOL.  
  
BEANER - Yeah breathing is a good idea lol. Keep breathing, I don't wanna have to do a David Hasselhoff or Pamela Anderson(Baywatch) on ya lol. I'm in one of those mood where I go against what should happen, so you never know what'll happen lol. Yeah I though Connie's bit was pretty funny lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES - I know whenever I have to write Gordon or Bombay I can't decide what to call him lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MISSA32189 - Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MARTAJLP - Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 - Your question will be answered later on, I promise lol. Thanks for review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL - You want Adam after Julie, get in the queue doll, I'm next lol. Your very welcome for your cake. Arrr you think I'm the best author, aren't you the sweetest, I'm gonna cook you another cake now for that comment lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 - Unbelievably you didn't lose me, I don't think you did anyway - were you or where you not saying that you thought you hadn't read my D4 so went to read it, then realised you had already read it? I'm a great or am I great lol. Anyways, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC - I know isn't that song the greatest, I was actually singing that to my friend Amy today whilst we were trying to do synchronized riding in the school, then I got yelled at by my tutor because I was getting too giddy lol, right as for my song, another of THE greatest love songs of all time - WATCHING EVERY MOTION, IN MY FOLISH LOVERS GAME, ON THIS ENDLESS OCEAN, FINALLY NO LOVERS KNOW NO SHAME, TURNING AND RETURNING TO SOME SECRET PLACE INSIDE, WATCHING IN SLOW MOTION AS YOU TURN AROUND TO SAY: TAKE MY BREATH AWAY!!!! I love that song lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - You'll have to wait to find out if what happens, won't ya lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
AUSSIECHIC - God don't choke, I'm might be a first aider but it don't mean I can remember how to treat ya lol. Hey get in the queue, I'm up first to marry Adam before you lol. Take that personality thing as a compliment lol. Arr you think I'm awesome, I might lend you Adam for the evening, but no hanky panky lol. Get writing some J/A stories, I'd be quite willing to check them for ya, since I have very little to do with my time. Think about it, we could always use another J/A author, there just aren't enough lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 - Oh God you got my shivering in my boots now lol. I know don't you just love cliff hangers lol. Oh by the way don't take the first sentence to heart, I just have a weird sense of humour lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ROSIELADY- I don't know what Julie's doing lol - I do really but I ain't gonna tell ya lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 05  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had just arrived home with Guy, Adam and Julie. Knowing Julie and Adam would want some time alone, I dragged Guy into our apartment, where we both got changed. Though I hadn't been uncomfortable in my dress, I was glad when I finally got it off. Guy had already changed and was sat in the recliner. I went and sat with him, squeezing myself next to him. He flicking through the channels, searching for something to watch, I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his cologne and staring off into space.  
  
"Guy? Do you ever think about our future"? I asked finally.  
  
"How'd you mean"? He turned the TV off and looked at me.  
  
"Well, like where you'll be in 5/10 years time"?  
  
"With you. I've always known we'll be together. You know eventually getting married, having kids and growing old and grey together".  
  
"Really"?  
  
"Yeah. Why"? He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Just something I was talking to Adam about today". I answered as lightly as I could.  
  
"Why what did he". Guy began but 9 ducks barged through the door.  
  
"Arrr, where we having a lover moment". Averman commented.  
  
"Would it make a difference if we were". I retorted.  
  
"Not particularly". He answered me.  
  
"What are you all doing here anyway"? Guy asked as they all surrounded us.  
  
"Well since Adam and Julie seem to have fallen off the face of the Earth, we thought we'd come round and keep you company instead". Russ told us.  
  
"What do you mean Adam and Julie have fallen off the face of the Earth"? I asked confused and just getting a little hint that maybe Adam was going to do what we had talked about today.  
  
"They aren't in". Charlie replied before Averman had chance to reply in a sarcastic way. "Connie? Is there something you aren't telling us"? He suddenly asked.  
  
"No, what makes you think that"? I realised I had been smiling, and immediately tried to make my face serious.  
  
"Well, you have a gleam in your eye and your smile tells me different". He wound me up.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything". I tried replying solemnly.  
  
"You might as well tell us now, it's 10 against 1". Guy joined in.  
  
"Tell you what". I fought the urge to just tell.  
  
"Connie, your hiding something, if you don't tell us now, we may have to get our weapons out". Averman teased.  
  
"NEVER"! I said definitely.  
  
"Guy hold her". Charlie warned him, I felt Guy's grip around my waist immediately. I knew what was coming next. I was very ticklish especially on my feet.  
  
"OK, OK, I'll tell you". I gave in before they started. "Are you gonna let me go"? I asked.  
  
"Not until you tell us". Charlie told me.  
  
"Ok, you CANNOT, and I mean CANNOT tell anyone". I said looking at Averman especially.  
  
"We promise don't we guys". Charlie backed off a little.  
  
"Adam's gonna propose to Julie". I said as they all up roared with merriment.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Adam had just romantically proposed to me, he was knelt down on one knee, looking up at me, the cotton still attached to my finger. I looked down at him, his face almost pleading with me.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry, but". I began, but he cut me off.  
  
"It's ok, I understand". He stood and started to take the cotton and ring away.  
  
"What are you doing". I said pulling back. "You really have to learn to let people finish what they're saying. Let me start again, I'm sorry, but there is no way I can say NO". I said smiling.  
  
"You will". He said then picked me up in a hug before spinning me around.  
  
"You think I'm stupid enough to actually say no". I said when he set me down.  
  
He leant forward and kissed me passionately, before pushing the ring on properly. He took the cotton away and put it back in the box then put it in his pocket before taking my hand in his. We strolled along the wet sand for a few moments, before the silence was broken.  
  
"You've made me the happiest guy alive, ya know that". He told me, letting our hands drift apart and draping his arm across my shoulders.  
  
"I kinda got the gist when I saw your face fall, you thought I was gonna say no didn't you"? I rested my arm around his waist.  
  
"You weren't exactly playing by the rules though Cat lady". He joked.  
  
"Arrr, poor Cake-eater". I retaliated.  
  
"What was that"? He grinned evilly as he grasped my waist tighter, then leant over lifting my legs into the air and walking towards the water.  
  
"You wouldn't". I said slightly worried.  
  
He continued to walk, the bottom of his jeans getting wet, he got to about knee deep and stood completely still, grinning widely at me, my arms grasping his neck tightly.  
  
"I'm going down, you're coming with me". I tried threatening.  
  
"Ok". He pretended to agree, on seeing me let my guard down and release my grip, he dropped me suddenly, cackling with laughter before running away from me.  
  
"ADAM MATTHEW BANKS". I screamed as I chased after him.  
  
Eventually after running almost the stretch of the beach, he laid down to wait for me, on my reaching him, he looked up innocently as though he'd been waiting hours. I started to sit down but quickly squeezed the little water out of my hair onto him. He pulled me down into sitting position and held me tightly.  
  
"I deserved that". He smiled, his gorgeous smile that always made me smile.  
  
"You deserve more than that". I answered.  
  
"I'm sorry". He murmured as he kissed my gently adding a little laugh with it. "C'mon let's get home before you freeze to death". He stood offering me his hand.  
  
"Well I'm pretty tired now, I think you should carry me home". I laughed.  
  
"Jump on then". He turned round and offered me a piggy back.  
  
"I was only joking". I stepped to his side.  
  
"And I'm being serious". He answered.  
  
I didn't need telling twice. I jumped on and let him carry me most of the way home. Just as we entered the apartment, 11 bodies flew into us, crowding round us, shouting their congratulations to us. I was rather confused by all this, as Adam had only just proposed and they already knew about it.  
  
"CONNIE". Adam shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but they threatened me". She jumped forward to us.  
  
"With what"? He asked laughing.  
  
"They were gonna tickle me". She pretended to be traumatized. We all started to laugh.  
  
A week later, everyone knew of our engagement, bar Casey and Gordon who were still cruising around the Mediterranean though they were supposed to be due back just in time for our game. It was our last game of the season and a championship one at that. We were all pretty nervous, wanting to go out on top and everything, we were one of the top college teams and a lot was riding on this game. We were playing the Boston bears, a tough team and we had struggled to tie the game last time. They were full of dirty tricks, especially around the goal, though I was determined not to let a puck past me. Instead of Goldberg skating on defence, on our last practise with both our coaches, Gordon and Orion had decided that Goldberg should be suited up to play goalie and that we were going to take shifts. Goldberg had spent the last 6 weeks practises in goal as well as defence, reacquainting himself with his old position. We slowly headed out of our changing rooms after having a prep talk by Orion. I think our main worry was that Bombay hadn't arrived yet and though we knew Orion was more than capable of being the only coach, we just wanted to make them both proud.  
  
"Right, c'mon guys, lets show them what we're made of". Charlie told us as we stepped out onto the ice to warm up.  
  
Goldberg and I got in goal, taking it in turns to be shot at, after warming up, we headed to the bench and the starters remained on the ice, whilst everyone else crowded up on the bench.  
  
"Win or lose ducks, you've done yourselves proud just to get here, go have some fun". Orion told us.  
  
"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, GGGGGGOOOOOO DUCKS". We fired ourselves up, the whole arena joining in with us. This was what got my adrenalin pumping, knowing we had so many supporters out there, who were proud of us for doing our best.  
  
I took my position amongst 'the pipes' as Goldberg often labelled them. I watched with eagle eyes as Charlie took the face off. He managed to sweep the puck to our left wing Guy, but Charlie was knocked straight off his feet, he got up immediately and followed Guy and Connie who were passing the puck back and forth toward the opponents goal, Russ and Luis weren't far behind, just as Guy caught the puck from Connie, the bears enforcer crashed into Guy, stealing the puck and heading straight toward me, though Luis and Russ were right beside him, he bombarded his way through them both and whacked the puck toward me. My heart stopped as I dived forward, landing with my chest on top of the puck. When it was clear to the refs that the puck was underneath me, the players around me, skated slowly away, leaving me to clamber to my feet and the ref to retrieve the puck. My heart often skipped a few beats when I was going after the puck, it was just something I presumed all goalies did at one time or another. We weren't as successful in the next face off, though Charlie intercepted a pass and headed toward the other end, before the puck was stolen. This went on for the rest of the period, neither team making it near either goal, much to my relief. The short break between periods, I swapped with Goldberg and sat down heavily onto the bench right next to Connie. By now Bombay had turned up, and he and Orion both gave us another prep talk before sending Portman, Fulton, Adam, Ken and Dwayne out. We watched with lumps in our throats as Fulton and Portman cleared the way for Adam, Ken and Dwayne to get the puck down to the bears goal, Dwayne faked once and passed to Ken who shot the puck into the back of the net. We all went wild with excitement, the crowd joining in, on our cheerful chants. Half way through the second period, I was sent back out, exchanging spots with Goldberg. I was just getting myself ready, when Bennett, the bears scorer skated toward me giving some usual comment about me doing a guys job. I ignored him, something which I always struggled with as I always wanted to retaliate. I watched eagerly as they took the face off, Adam won it and flew down the ice before being hooked and the puck being stolen, I watched in anticipation as every single player glided across the ice toward me, I dived to the side as the puck aimed for the goal, I felt the familiar knock hit my chest, letting me know I had saved it. I pushed it away with my glove to my awaiting team and speedily climbed to my feet, preparing myself to dive again as the puck was still in our zone. Bennett took his aim and shot at me again, this time diving forward and catching the puck in my glove, though nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Bennett skated straight for me, no intention of stopping, though as he reached me he jumped in the air to make it look like he meant to avoid me, though he purposely let one foot drop, allowing it to kick my side. Though there was padding there, I felt the sharp blow and the considerable pain along my left side. I let out a yell, grabbing hold of my side, the bears players skated away leaving the ducks to come and crowd round me. I slowly sat up, revelling in pain but knowing I had to get up. I managed to see out the rest of the second period, feeling the spasms of pain when I dived forward for the puck. In the changing rooms, I took a seat next to Connie. We all looked weary, though our spirits were kept high as we were winning. The silence remained amongst us, until Coach Bombay and Coach Orion came in.  
  
"Doing good ducks, doing good". Bombay declared.  
  
"Julie, you ok, he kicked you pretty hard"? Orion asked stepping to my side.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I think he's just bruised me". I replied.  
  
"You sure, if you think it's more, let's get it checked". He pursued.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine". The pain was now a lot easier than before and I knew there were no broken ribs as the pain wasn't bad enough, it was probably just a contusion that would be bright colours of purple and red by tomorrow morning.  
  
"It starts hurting, you come straight off, ok". Bombay told me, receiving a nod in response. "Ok, instead of focusing on scoring, I think we'd be better of thinking defence, score if you can, but don't try to hard for it". He continued.  
  
"Stick with your man, get in their faces, they may foul you that way. You're playing your hearts out, we're really proud of you. Now lets go out there and finish what you've started". Orion concluded.  
  
We all let out a cheer and bounded out of the locker rooms feeling as energetic as we had before the game. It was up to me and Goldberg to chose between us, who was going to be in the net, we devised a plan and I headed for the benches. Goldberg was going to give me a clear signal when he was ready to come off, though secretly I was hoping he could last the full period. I think he guessed that and told me that we'd swap at some point, then if I wanted to come off we could swap back, which put me at ease once more.  
  
In the first 5 minutes, the bears managed to get the puck into our zone, though Goldberg saved the first 3 attempts at a goal, icing the puck, on the 4th attempt, one of the players tripped him as he stepped to the side of the goal, though Russ attempted at helping Goldberg out, the puck flew past him and hit the net behind him. I feel the disappointment rack all of us, and hearing the crowd sigh dejectedly didn't particularly help.  
  
"PORTMAN, FULTON CHANGE IT". Orion hollered.  
  
As soon as the bash brothers hit the ice, the crowd roared, expecting some bashing to come. Much to my surprise, the first 5 minutes of them being out there, they simply played defence, and behaved fairly gentleman like, well that was until one of the bears enforces threw Connie into the boards.  
  
"Let the bashing commence". I heard Fulton shout to Portman as they both went on a rampage, knocking down every opponent they could find.  
  
Within minutes, they had more or less cleared the way for Connie to get the puck into the bears zone and pass to Adam who glided it into the back of the neck. Dwayne and Connie came in and Charlie and Guy headed out. I watched as Portman and Fulton continued bashing the players as Charlie, Guy and Adam worked on getting the puck down the ice. Adam skated around 3 guys, passing to Guy, who faked to Adam, but passed to Charlie who triple deeked it into the goal.  
  
"TIME OUT". Bombay yelled as both teams headed back to the bench.  
  
"Great going guys, we're two up with 5 minutes left. Adam, Portman and Fulton you come in and we'll have Luis, Averman and Connie out, Julie you up to going out too"? Orion looked at me.  
  
"Yeah". I grabbed for my helmet.  
  
"Right, play it cool now, stick handle, ice the puck whenever possible, try and stay clear of our zone as much as possible, play your best defence ever. Let's go". Bombay concluded as we headed out.  
  
I got in the goal, and quickly did a few stretches, then watched eagerly as Averman was swept clean off his feet as he faced off. The bears shooter and a few others headed my way, by now my head totally into the game never let the pick out of my sight, the shooter faked once past Charlie then took his shot at me, I deflected the puck back to Averman who iced the puck just before he was tripped. As the players skated after the puck, I glanced up at the clock, 2 minutes to go. I continued to watch the game as Connie was thrown over one of the bears backs as they fought for the puck, luckily she wasn't hurt badly, but bad enough for her to be taken off. The final face off went well, Adam, Ken, Portman and Fulton where sent out to replace Connie, Charlie, Guy and Averman. We slackened off a little as there was only 30 seconds left on the clock and no possible way for them to get two goals in that amount of time. I've never felt as much relief as I did when I heard that buzzer. I dived into a hug with Adam, Averman, Ken, Portman and Fulton who were less than 5 strides away from me. We were soon surrounded by everyone else and though my side was killing as I was sure Connie's back was, we continued diving in on the embracing even more. After the initial embracing was over, a large crowd of fans had encircled us, all wanting to congratulate us, throughout all this, I was searching for Adam, the one person I had yet to get a hug off. Eventually I found him, letting myself bound into his open arms. I leant up and kissed him softly, ignoring the happening around us.  
  
"You played one hell of a game Cat lady". He told me once we parted.  
  
"You didn't play so bad yourself Banksie". I answered, as he leant forward to kiss me again.  
  
Right I'm VERY proud of this chapter, as this is the FIRST chapter in any of my stories that has had such a large part of hockey in it. I think I did well, however if you find any mistakes, please let me know. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything like that, I do however own the storyline.  
  
BEANER : How'd you manage it, your always th first to review every single chapter, have you got a radar or something that tells you when I'm going to update or something lol. I'm real glad you liked the last chapter, it was one of my favourites to write, though I think this chapter is even better. Anyways Thanks so much for your continual support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SPASH PANTHER - Well telling you if Juli'es mom is going to be in it anymore would be telling would'nt it lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MISSA32189 - Arr thank you. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL - You're not, see that's why I add the suspense, because your anxiety will burn all the cake fatiness off lol. Anyways there nowt wrong with being fat, if your fat and happy who cares lol. Well personally I likedthe last chapter but I love this onbe even more lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ROSIELADY - Yeah I struggle with writing about hockey since I don't know too much about it lol.Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 06  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After the game, celebrating commenced. It started off by bouncing around in the changing rooms, spraying our cans of soda over each other, we then moved on to a few clubs down town before going back to mine and Julie's. I could tell Julie's side was a little painful at first, but she said it was easing, Connie was also in a little pain but she said it was getting easier too. We couldn't have been there more than an hour before Coach Orion, Coach Bombay and Casey left us. Of course Averman had to comment about those old folks not being able to keep up with us young folk, which was returned by a comment from both Orion and Bombay about practise going to be particularly hard for a certain person, but we all knew they were only joking. After the 'adults' left, the party really got under way, the stereo was cranked up to the max, Charlie jumped up on the coffee table with Julie and Fulton to do the Macarena, but couldn't have gotten further than the first steps before Fulton fell off the end, dragging Julie and Charlie with him. It wasn't until Kylie Minogue's song 'the locomotion' came on that we all got up to dance, which was basically just a train of people wobbling from foot to foot around the apartment, it was soon taken outside onto the corridor, disturbing the neighbours. When we arrived back in the apartment, Julie and Connie ran onto the balcony giggling like two school girls, I knew they were up to something, but let them get on with it, I became even more suspicious when they ran back inside, with something pushed up their tops and dragging Fulton and Portman with them to our room. Now Portman would normally want to know the plan before he went along with anything, but he too far passed the point of caring by now. 5 minutes later, Julie re- entered, searching through all our CD's then putting one in. Right said Fred's song 'I'm too sexy' came on, Portman and Fulton reappeared dressed in the lady from downstairs humongous bra that was filled with water balloons and big bloomers, both dancing around a little. By seeing this, the whole room burst out laughing and continued egging them on. Half way through the song, there was a banging at the door. Ken being the nearest opened it and in stormed the lady from downstairs.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing in my underwear"? She screamed at the top of the voice, causing the whole to become silent.  
  
"Well at this moment I'm wearing it. I'd give it back to you, but then I'd be left naked and vulnerable around these sex mad young ladies". Portman smiled as he pointed out Connie and Julie.  
  
"You give it me back this instance young man, you are no more naked than I am".  
  
"Amen for that". Portman muttered loud enough for those close to him to hear. He reached behind him trying and failing at unhooking the bra. "Luis man, give us hand, you're an expert at undoing these balloon sacks". He turned to a very bright red Luis.  
  
Connie was now helping Fulton out of his attire and Portman was eagerly awaiting Luis to help him, who was denying that he knew how to unhook the bra. Julie stepped forward and undid the catch at the back, causing the balloons to drop out and hit the floor, bursting open on impact.  
  
"Portman, honestly, what have we taught you, when you need to go potty, you tell someone". Charlie pointed out, causing more laughter but simply angering the old lady even more.  
  
We quickly handed the underwear back to her, of which she snatched out of Portman and Fulton's hands before dashing away. Laughter commenced, and Portman went about getting revenge on Charlie for his 'potty' comment. In the end he simply decided to get some of Julie's make up and sit on Charlie putting lipstick thickly on his lips and cheeks. We didn't realise at the time, but Ken had been taking pictures of everything, and of course he couldn't resist taking one of Charlie's new look. Things went on like this for another few hours before we finally begun starting to quieten, again, Julie, Connie and Luis were the last ones standing until they all managed to get Ken and Dwayne to continue and even then they only lasted a few minutes. Minutes after Ken and Dwayne gave in, Luis joined them , leaving a very drunk and energetic Connie and Julie running around the apartment.  
  
"Let's go skating"? Connie screamed suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for that". Julie joined in.  
  
With little persuasion, they both managed to get Charlie and Fulton to join them. Charlie borrowed my street skates and Fulton squeezed his feet into Guy's. They left us, skating down the stairs and out onto the streets. The apartment was unusually quiet and we all began dropping off to sleep.  
  
FULTON'S P.O.V  
  
Connie and Julie had managed to persuade me and Charlie to go skating with them, drink had possessed each of us as we skated or should I say tripped down the few flights of stairs that led to the street. On getting outside, we made a train and began singing. The first song started off well, but after singing the verse, we couldn't remember the rest. We moved onto a song we knew off by heart, Queen's 'We will rock you' and 'We are the champions', little did we know the exact extent of the noise we were creating. Charlie was at the front of this train, then it was Connie, then me and finally Julie. We were skating like a bat out of hell down the road, suddenly Charlie turned tightly, I only just managed to keep hold of Connie and was struggling at holding on to Julie, who giggling continously.  
  
"Charlie, man, steady on the corners". I yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry, guys". He apologised.  
  
We continued skating down the middle of every road, luckily the roads were pretty quiet, well it was 2.30 in the morning. We were skating along happily, still continueing to sing, though by now bored with singing Queen's song, we moved onto the 'YMCA' by the Village people. Suddenly, we could see a flashing blue light coming up behind ourselves, hoping they were just going to drive past us we continued to skate, though our singing had subsided.  
  
"PLEASE PULL INTO YOUR RIGHT AND STOP". A husky voice shouted over the tanoy.  
  
"Indicate Julie". I told her laughing, but to my shock, she was that drunk she actually did.  
  
We stood on the side of the road, I was trying to contain Julie's giggling, but it was quite infectious and I was soon joining her, the police officer stepped out of his car, and walked slowly toward us, his eyes looking us up and down.  
  
"Come on kids just take it steady, skate on the sidewalk instead of the road, cars can't see you clearly, you'll end up getting hurt". He began. "Why exactly are you skating at this time in a morning"?  
  
"Well you see officer, you can't really skate with out skates". Connie answered trying and not succeeding at containing her laughter.  
  
"Are you drunk"?  
  
"Connie, shut up, if my mommy grounds me for this, I'm holding you responsible". Charlie answered joining in. By now we were all nearly doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Right I'm taking you downtown". He responded heading to his car obviously asking for another partol car to help take us there.  
  
"What! You haven't even asked me out yet mister, you can't just expect me to go out to dinner with you". I shouted after him.  
  
"You're all under arrest, I am obliged to tell you to remain silent as anything you say can and will be given in evidence in a court of law". He told us the age old speech, just as the second patrol car rolled up.  
  
I was pushed into a car with Julie, and Connie and Charlie were put in the other. Julie thought all this was highly hilarious, and I have to admit that I thought it was pretty funny, I mean it's not everyday you get arrested for skating under the influence.  
  
"Excuse me sir, have you got anything to drink, I'm pretty thirsty"? Julie leant forward and asked the officer driving. I cracked up laughing, before responding.  
  
"You might as well wait Julie, I'll get you a drink from downtown, since that nice officer has offered to take me out to dinner".  
  
"Ok". She replied very perkily.  
  
When both cars pulled up in the forecourt of the police station, we all jumped out, acting as though we hadn't seen each other in years. Then, Charlie asked Julie for a dance and began dancing like figure skaters, but they were far from elegant and were soon, dragged apart. We were taken to a desk where we were to give our names, this proved rather difficult as Charlie spoke for us all.  
  
"I'm Charlie Moreau, this is Julie Fulton, that's Connie Conway and that's Reed Gaffney". The officer didn't seem very impressed with our answers and I vaguely heard him tell another officer to put us in a cell until we had sobered up.  
  
By the time we vacated a cell, we had quietened a little, but were still rather giddy. Charlie was sat on the toilet in the corner, whilst I sat in the middle of Julie and Connie on the makeshift bed.  
  
"My mommy is so gonna kill me for this". He giggled like a little girl, then leant backwards but falling straight onto the floor causing uncontrollable laughter between us.  
  
"That's the upside to living away from your family". Connie pointed out laughing at Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to face Guy and Coach Bombay and Orion, I only have to face my mom". Charlie fought back.  
  
"Oh Guy Shmey, it's not like he's never been arrested before". Connie retorted.  
  
"He hasn't". Julie laughed again.  
  
This went on for another half an hour, argueing who had to face who and who was going to get it worse. It wasn't until I pointed out that Charlie would get it worst since he was the Captain and all, so we simply just followed his example, that he shut up for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Arh, but who's idea was it to go skating"? He pointed out eventually.  
  
"Arh, but you did'nt HAVE to come with us". Julie argued back.  
  
"And leave you to get arrested without me, Not on your nelly". He spoke rather poshly causing us to crack up laughing once again.  
  
"Yall, I'm bored". Connie said finally after about 5 minutes silence.  
  
"I know, lets play a game"? I replied.  
  
"How about hide and seek". Charlie suggested.  
  
"Yeah ok Charlie, you go hide and I'll be IT". I told him.  
  
We all watched in amazement as he actually got up and began looking around the cell for somewhere to hide, I could see the concentration on his face, then it drop as he finally realized there was no where.  
  
"Glad to see that 4 years of college haven't gone to waste Spazway". I said through our outbreak of laughter.  
  
"Ok, smart arse, you think of something". He tried to sit on the toilet and pout but it didn't last any longer than 5 seconds.  
  
"How about I, spy"? I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah". Julie bounced up and down.  
  
"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with, erm, C". I said.  
  
"CELL"! Julie screamed in my ear.  
  
"Ow and no". I responded.  
  
"Cream". Charlie said.  
  
"No and where's the cream in here"? I asked.  
  
"My trousers, that blanket". Charlie pointed out.  
  
Stupid suggestions were popped out for the next 10 minutes, until finally they gave in.  
  
"Connie". I answered.  
  
"Fulton". Julie and Charlie moaned.  
  
"Arrr, Fulton, you're so sweet". Connie hugged me.  
  
"I'm bored of this game, there's nothing TO spy". Julie said suddenly.  
  
"What time is it"? Charlie asked, with a slight moan in his voice.  
  
"5 am". Julie replied.  
  
"Let's have a sing song". Connie suggested.  
  
"NO". We all replied, I had done enough singing to last me a life time. Charlie got up and began pacing the floor. Eventually stopping infront of the bars.  
  
"OFFICER, OFFICER". He shouted loudly.  
  
A door opened, shining a bright yellow light on us. "Yes"?  
  
"When can we go home"? Charlie asked.  
  
"As soon as you sober up". Was the reply and then the door closed.  
  
"I AM SOBER". He shouted back.  
  
"Sure you are". Another reply came as the door opened and closed.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of still being drunk". Charlie began arguing.  
  
"Charlie man, leave it, the mre you argue the longer we'll be here". I told him.  
  
He eventually calmed down, and he squeezed on the makeshift bed with me, Connie and Julie. We finally drifted off to sleep though, I could hear just about every noise around me, including Charlie's loud snoring. About an hour later, we were awoken by a voice asking us, if we were ready to give straight answers. We were asked our names, of which we finally told them our correct names. The offiver disappeared leaving us once again to cope with our boredom. Much to our displeasure we ended up singing again, taking it in turns to pick the song, though we weren't half as loud as we were earlier.  
  
So whatdo you think? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, so can't sue me!!!  
  
BEANER : Hey, that is a really good quote lol. I may have to remember that lol. No I pretty much think that if I was locked in a cell with them, that I'd want to be deaf or even more plastered than them lol, though I would definitely join in with them. It took me a bit of time to get that thing about the Tator Salad guy, and I still don't think I totally get it, but it's up in the lost galaxy I call a brain lol. Anyways than you once again, for being the first to review and for all your support. Here's a badge for you *BANKSIESBABE99'S #1 FAN* - There you go, wear with pride lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
NIKKILOOLA - Hello there, nice to meet you, I haven't had the pleasure of receiving a review from you before have I? - Yes I'm a nutter, a fully fledged one at that lol, you'll get used to me lol. I have to agree with you, the bit where Fulton tells Julie to indicate was pretty funny, it made me laugh anyway, but then again most things do lol. Right thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
RACHEL - Hey up! Nope I can't imagine the singing to be too good either, well nothing I'd particularly want to listen to, though not saying anything against opera singers, but I'd have more fun listening to them than the likes of Pavarotti *No offence Pav me ole pal* lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
ROSIELADY - Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
JOC - Hey up mi ole pal! Lol. I think that was one of my better chapters. Anyways for my song, lets see, I'm in a pretty upbeat mood, so we'll sing um, erm, aha here we go - LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT, YOUR MOMMA WILL SHOUT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO HOME, JUST THEN MY BEARD GETS INTO YOUR HAIR, SO GIVE ME BACK MY COMB, BUT YOU, YOU MAKE THINGS THAT GO ALONG TURN OUT SO WRONG, DU DON, DU DON, YOU BETTER ROCK ON, THE BAND MIGHT PLAY OUT SONG, SEE MY BABY JIVE, SEE MY BABY JIVE, SHE HANGS ONTO ME AND SHE REALLY GOES, WO-OH, WO- OH, WO-OH - Wizzard see my baby jive, yes it really does show my age lol. Anyways thanks for your song, review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
AUSSIECHIC - Hey up! It's ok you dint review chappie 5, I'm not worried so don't you be lol - another of my fave sayings, Ugh, don't say school, it reminds me of college and my tutor, who by the way looks like Miss Trunchball from Matilda(spitting image), who has written my report saying I'm not very mature, well I am only 18 years old lol, it's what we do lol. Anyways what was I saying, oh right yes, I know that chappie was one of my faces too. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 07  
  
ORION'S P.O.V  
  
I was sat at the breakfast bar, surrounded by my wife and daughter, eating breakfast. I was reading the morning newspaper and listening to my daughter tell me about what she had done at school the previous day. I heard the phone begin ringing, and my wife got up to answer it. I was listening to Lilley tell me about school, when my wife popped her head around the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Ted honey, there's a phone call for you". She informed.  
  
I excused myself from Lilley and headed to the door, where my wife was still clutching the handset, one hand covering the mouth piece.  
  
"It's the police". She handed me the phone, then left me in privacy.  
  
"Hello, Ted Orion speaking".  
  
"Good morning, I'm Officer Oldale from the Los Angeles police department, I have here a Miss Julie Gaffney, Miss Connie Moreau, Mr Fulton Reed and a Mr Charlie Conway, are these your students"? He asked me.  
  
"Unfortunately yes". I replied, knowing there was something wrong, though I couldn't decide between a disaster or a prank turned bad from last nights celebration.  
  
"Would it be at all possible for you to come down to the station to pick them up"?  
  
"Yes, I'll be there in about 30 minutes". I answered, briefly saying my goodbyes. I lifted the phone again, searching through the phone book for Gordon's phone number.  
  
"Hello"? Gordon answered the phone cheerfully.  
  
"Gordon it's Ted". I told him.  
  
"Ted, how are you"? He asked.  
  
"I've just received a phone call from the police, it seems some of our little feathered friends have gotten themselves into a little bother". I informed him.  
  
"Let me guess, Portman and Fulton".  
  
"Sit down for this one. Portman has nothing to do with it". I tried laughing a little.  
  
"Wow, that's a shock to the system, so who exactly is it"?  
  
"Would you believe Connie, Julie, Charlie and Fulton. I've been asked to go and pick them up, but since Charlie is involved I thought you'd best know". I told him.  
  
"Right, how about I meet you down there".  
  
GORDON'S P.O.V  
  
We arranged to meet at the station within 30 minutes. When I told Casey about Charlie having spent the night in a cell, she nearly hit the roof, babbling about how she thought she'd brought him up better than that. It was only when I pointed out, that he probably hadn't meant to, everyone was just a little cheerful from winning yesterdays game, that she calmed down and began worrying about him.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I woke up at about 7am. The ducks who surrounded me where still fast asleep, but the one thing I noticed was that there was no Charlie, Fulton, Connie or Julie. I remembered them going out skating in the very early hours of this morning, but I hadn't heard them come home. I stood slowly, quickly stretching, then climbed over the remaining 8 bodies and headed for the door, in hope that they were all crashing at Connie's. I twisted the door knob and opened the door, there was no-one in sight, I quickly checked each room, still nothing. A sick feeling entered the pit of my stomach, anything could have happened to them, they could have gotten knocked over, kidnapped, skated further than the Minnesota state lines. I mean all 4 of them were rather drunk. I dashed back into mine and Julie's apartment and slowly began waking the ducks. Guy woke immediately on the mention of Connie. We both began ringing every single hospital in Minnesota, panicking about where they all were. None of the hospitals in Minnesota had any patients under Connie, Julie, Charlie or Fulton's names. The next step was to start calling the Wisconsin state hospitals. Whilst me and Guy busied ourselves with that, the remaining 7 went out in 2 groups to look for them. By the time the first group had arrived back, me and Guy had moved on to all the Iowa state hospitals. I was sick with worry, I know they were all grown adults and capable of looking after themselves, but I couldn't help but think the worst, as does everyone when a loved one goes missing. By the time the second group came back, we were onto the South Dakota state hospitals. Just as we were in between phone calls, my phone rang and I dived forward and answered it.  
  
"JULIE"? I shouted down the phone.  
  
"No Adam it's Coach Orion". Was the reply.  
  
"You haven't seen Julie have you"? I asked quickly.  
  
"No, but she's quite safe, in fact Charlie, Julie, Connie and Fulton are at this second locked up in a cell".  
  
"Huh"? I was rather confused.  
  
"It seems they were pulled over last night for skating under the influence, I'm down at the police station with Coach Bombay to sort everything out. I'll drop them all off at yours when we finally get hold of them".  
  
"Ok, Thanks". I sighed a sigh of relief, and quickly said my goodbyes before hanging up. "We can all breath". I informed the ducks. "Apparently they were pulled up by the police last night, for skating under the influence. Orion and Bombay are down there now sorting everything out". I continued.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
We had been sat in the cell for ages now, the liquor had worn off and boredom had now taken a place, I was so tired, yet unable to sleep in this totally uninhabitable square room. Though the situation seemed rather funny, there was still the element of shame. We had been told that there was someone on their way to pick us up, though they hadn't told us who.  
  
"I wonder how long we're gonna be stuck in here for". Connie commented, breaking the piercing silence.  
  
"It already seems like forever, a few more minutes can't kill, surely". I responded laughing a little.  
  
"If it's my mom, I think I might opt for staying here, rather than go and listen to her prattle on about how in her day, this would have been totally unacceptable". Charlie told us.  
  
"Charlie, she can't be that bad, at least it shows that she worries about you. If you think your mom's gonna be mad, imagine what Adam and Guy are going to be like. How much are you betting that by now Adam would have pictured me laid in a mortuary on one of those steel tables". I replied laughing even more now.  
  
ORION'S P.O.V  
  
I made my way down to the police station to go and get four members of my team out of jail. I didn't really mind as I had done a similar thing at their age. They were just kids, celebrating winning their last hockey game as college students. I had expected something similar happening, but never in a million years had it involved Julie and Connie. When I arrived, Gordon and Casey were waiting eagerly outside, I headed over to them and immediately saw the anger and worry in Casey's face, I knew Charlie would be getting an earful anytime soon. We entered and asked the officer at the reception about where they were. He replied by telling us that he would fetch the officer that was in charge last night. Whilst we were waiting I quickly rang Adam to let him no, as no doubt all the ducks would be roaming the streets looking for the fellow team mates. He sounded so relieved when I told him that they were all safe.  
  
"Coach Orion"? A man in uniform stepped from behind a door.  
  
"Yes". I stood along with Gordon and Casey.  
  
"Would you like to come this way"? He showed us all the way into an interview room.  
  
"This is Gordon and Casey Bombay, Casey's Charlie's mom and Gordon's their other coach". I informed him.  
  
"Ok, we aren't charging them with anything, as there are no grounds for any charge. We simply brought them in because the officer who pulled them up was simply only wanting to warn them to skate on the sidewalk other than the middle of the road, but when approached they were giddy and clearly very drunk". He told us.  
  
"We understand". Gordon replied.  
  
"Right, I'll just go and get them". He left the room.  
  
We had to wait about 5 minutes, until the four of them skated in looking rather sheepish. Casey immediately rushed to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him protectively, before stepping back away from him and beginning the lecture.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING"? She shouted at him.  
  
"Casey, I'm sure he's sorry, and I think he's paid heavily for it by spending the night in a cell". Gordon played the middleman.  
  
"Yeah mom, a long cold night in a drafty cell, not my idea of luxury". Charlie informed.  
  
"Well it serves you right, don't ask for sympathy from me. You got yourself into it, your 21 years old Charlie, you should know better".  
  
"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again". He apologised and pulled her in for another hug.  
  
"I'm just glad your safe". She replied and I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of Charlie winking at Gordon.  
  
"And I think you two young ladies, are going to be in big trouble when you get home, come on, I'll drive you". I stepped between Connie and Julie and rested my arms around their shoulders.  
  
We all filed out and headed toward the parking lot. The four of them had managed somehow to talk us round into letting the skate home, though we had warned them that if they were pulled up again, we wouldn't be coming to collect them. We watched protectively as they skated off toward Julie and Connie's building. I wouldn't ever admit it to them, but the ducks were like my family, Julie and Connie were like two more daughters to me and the guys were like sons I never had, though at times I'm was glad they weren't my permanent sons.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
"What did I tell ya about my mom". I told my friends as we skated toward Julie and Connie's.  
  
"Hey that was water off a ducks back compared to how Guy and Adam are going to react". Connie countered.  
  
"It's times like this that I'm ecstatic I haven't got parents living near by or a partner". Fulton laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP FULTON". We replied, He knew we were only joking though because we all knew that all the ducks would have a go at us. Orion, Bombay and my mom had been relatively easy on us, compared to what the ducks were going to say.  
  
Anyways what did you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the mighty ducks, so suing isn't a possibility, however I don't want proving wrong. Lol.  
  
BEANER - Hey up doll, how's it going? It's funny, isn't it, I actually lilke Orion better than Bombay, don't get me wrong, Vbombay was a great coach and everything, but he seemed to prefer Charlie and everything revolved around Charie with him, whereas with Orion evryone was equal. I like this chapter, but it is'nt my fave, it's a little pointless and it didn't really go the way I wanted, but never mind lol. Anyways thanks for being the 1st to review once again, and for all your support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL - Hi! I'm glad you liked the chapter. No I dodn't get the idea from the real world, in fact I've never really watched it, my sister used to watch it sometimes, but only the New York and somewhere else one, weird isn't she lol, but that's another story lol. Right well thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC - Hey up! I know just how you feel, I have just read your story, and typed out what could possibly be my longest review yet, and the bloody computer frigin' turned off. If I didn't need this bloody thing to get onto the nete and write my stories, it would be sat in the bloody bin right about now. Computers, who needs em, well yeah I do, but that's beside the point, ok I'm rambing out of anger now lol. I know what you mean about Casey, though my mom wouldn't have hit me or anything, she'd have just gone on and on and on and on until I was either bored to tears, dead or until I started crying before telling her I would never do it again, but secretly thinking I will, burt you'll never know lol. Right since the sound on my bloody computer has also gone and I can't refresh my memory of what song to sing you, I'll just have to do one of the top of my head, are you ready? Here we go - THEY TRIED TO CATCH A FALLING STAR, THINKING THAT SHE HAD GONE TOO FAR, SHE DID BUT KEPT IT HIDDEN WELL, UNTIL SHE CRACKED AND THEN SHE FELL, IF ALL THE HISTORY IS TRUE, SHE'S GONNA END UP JUST LIKE YOU, YOU MADE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE, BUT TELL ME WHO WILL BE MY GUIDE, THEY BUILD YOU UP SO THEY CAN TEAR YOU DOWN, TRUST THE OCEAN YOU'LL NEVER DROWN, WHO IS NEXT? WHO'S GONNA STEAL YOUR CROWN? YOU'LL SEE, I HAVE LEANT MY LESSON WELL, THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE I CAN TELL, DON'T LOOK BACK AND DON'T GIVE INTO THEIR LIES AND GOODBYES. NORTHERN STAR. - Melanie C aka sporty Spice. Hope you enjoed the song. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NIKKILOOLA - Hi! Damn, you have a great idea there with Averman, why didn't I think of that? Though maybe it's better that he wasn't involved, because probably everyone would have expected him yo be involved. You really hould post your stories, I'd love to read them. What's the worst that can happen? You only get the one review from me, lol. Anyways, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Hey! Wow three reviews in one day, I feel so special lol. I'm really happy that you liked all three chapters, and I hope you like this one just as much. I know the Charlie and his Mommy thing, made me laugh so I thought, what the hell get it in there lol. Anyways thanks for your reviewS and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SPASH PANTHER - Hi! I'll be getting to the training shortly, though you have to be patient. As for keeping it in one persons point of view, I would but I think it gets a littlke boring only seeing the one person perspective on everything, though I do try to keep it simply by limiting the different points of view. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 08  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was dreading stepping through my front door, I knew Adam would fly at me and embrace me with pure anxiety before preaching to me about how I could have called or why was I being so stupid, It was just his way, but sometimes he sounded more like my father than my fiancé. I also felt for Connie because she was going to have Guy preaching to her and he could be just as bad as Adam at times, if not worse at other times. We skated all the way home, being careful not to be pulled up by the cops again, though I think I might have preferred staying in that cell to having to face Adam. We climbed the stairs noisily, and headed for my apartment. I couldn't have skated more than 3 steps inside before Adam was swinging me round into a hug and kiss, he was unusually calm.  
  
"What happened"? Adam finally asked us.  
  
"Why didn't you call us or something"? Guy said angrily at first but calmed down almost immediately.  
  
"Sweetie, how could we call you, when we had no money, we were locked up in a cell and couldn't even remember our own names let alone a phone number". Connie argued.  
  
"Easy, you could have, erm, well". Guy began but could come up with nothing. "What happened"?  
  
"We were skating along the road, when the cops pulled us up, the officer only wanted to warn us to skate on the sidewalk and asked us why exactly we were skating at this time in a morning, dufass here just had to reply that we couldn't skate without skates". Fulton told them indicating to them that Connie was the dufass.  
  
"But Charlie didn't help, by telling Connie to shut up because if his 'mommy' grounded him for this, he was holding her responsible". I told them.  
  
"Hey, Julie was just as bad when we got down their, she was dancing with me". Charlie argued.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't say anything that got us taken down their in the first place, it was all you and Connie, wasn't it Fulton"? I argued.  
  
"Yeah, you two should be ashamed of yourself, getting me and Julie involved in all this". Fulton told them sternly, but jokingly as he wrappe his arm acroos my shoulders as we pretended to comfort each other.  
  
"Well I'm blaming Charlie for this, because he was the one who couldn't even tell the police officers our names". Connie argued.  
  
"Oh no, I'm pretty darn sure that Fulton angered that officer even more when the officer said that he was taking us downtown and Fulton said that he hadn't even asked him out on a date yet and was just expecting to take him out to dinner". Charlie argued.  
  
"See Adam, I was just along for the ride". I said innocently who simply looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Oh no, if we're going down, your coming down with us". Fulton informed me. "Who was the one who asked the driver of our car for a drink because you were thirsty".  
  
"I was thirsty, and if I remember correctly, you promised me a drink when you went to dinner with 'that nice officer', I was purely innocent, until we got in the car". I retaliated  
  
"Have you four been like this all night"? Guy asked, it was then that I noticed they were all laughing at us.  
  
"No, we just had to listen to Charlie moan about how his 'mommy' was going to kill him". Connie informed him.  
  
"Say's you, who just said, Guy shmey, when we said you had to face him when we got home". Charlie argued.  
  
"You said what"? Guy exclaimed.  
  
"I did not, tell him the truth Charlie". Connie glared meaningfully at Charlie.  
  
"Charlie"? Guy looked at him also and I could see Charlie squirm.  
  
"No she didn't". He replied.  
  
"Why would you say something like that man"? Guy asked like a teacher.  
  
"I dunno,". He replied quietly.  
  
"It's ok Charlie, we've all spent a night in an awful cell, I forgive you". She stepped to him and gave him a hug. As she hugged him, I heard her whisper a thanks in his ear.  
  
We all sat down and we began telling the ducks about our adventure in a cell. We laughed when Fulton reminded Charlie whose idea it was to play hide and seek and when he was argueing with the officer about him being or sober or not. When the ducks finally left, which I was dreading as I knew Adam would more than likely say something to me about the whole escapade as he had been a little quiet all evening. Surprisingly he said nothing, which made me more than a little curious.  
  
"Adam"? I asked as we got ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah"? He replied.  
  
"Are you mad or something"?  
  
"What makes you think that"? He popped his head around the bathroom door, holding his tooth brush in his mouth.  
  
"Well you've been quiet all night, and personally I was expecting you to blow up a me for not letting you know where I was".  
  
"Jules, I'm not mad, you're your own person, I don't own you, you can do what you like, when you like". He knelt on the bed beside me. "I am however relieved. Do you know how many hospitals me and Guy called, thinking you'd been hurt? I was so worried, it was unbelievable, the thought that something might have happened to you, made me sick".  
  
"I'm sorry". I whispered kissing him gently.  
  
The following week went by in a blur, all four of us were continually reminded about our little 'incident', we all managed to laugn about it though, and trust me when I say that it wouldn't be an experience I would forget in a hurry, but I suppose it was something to tell the grandkids. Before I knew it, it was the day before graduationm, I was both happy and sad about the upcoming event. I suppose I was scared, another era of my life was over and another beginning. I was just heading home with Connie, after collecting our graduation robes, when someone barged past me, nearly knocking me clean of my feet.  
  
"Hey watch where your going". Connie shouted at them as I regained my balance.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just in a rush". The person turned round to apologise. "Julie"? They asked.  
  
"Yeah". I answered.  
  
"It's me Scooter". He said as I finally looked up at him, just in time to see him step forward and embrace me tightly. "So how've you been"?  
  
"Yeah I'm great, and yourself"? I said in shock.  
  
"Good. So what are you doing here"?  
  
"Erm, just picking up my graduation robe, since when did you go to UCLA"? I asked in utter shock and confusion.  
  
"I don't, my girlfriend does. Look I have to go meet her now, how about we catch up sometime over coffee"?  
  
"Sure". I replied still in shock.  
  
"How does tonight sound at erm 'the coffee pot', about 7"?  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later". I quickly said goodbye and conrinued walking home with Connie.  
  
"Julie, are you aware you've just made a date with Scooter, your ex boyfriend who brutally dumped you infront of the whole Varsity team"? Connie said once we started walking.  
  
"Yes I am, and it is'nt a date. We've both grown up since high school, we've both moved on".  
  
"Hello, remember Adam, your boyfriend".  
  
"Yes I know perfectly well who Adam is thank you, I'm not going to run off with Scooter into the sunset if that's what your worried about. I'm simply going out for coffee with a friend. I have no intention of hiding this from Adam". I informed her.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing". She told me.  
  
We were both silent for the rest of the way home. I could understand Connie's point, I mean Scooter had been my very first real boyfriend and the very first person to break my heart. I could still hear his cruel words as he told me I was dumped infront of the whole varsity hockey team. I had'nt given him the privilage of crying or seeming angry, I had simply told him it did'nt matter as I had been cheating on him anyway, I hadn't but he had believed me. To be perfectly honest I wished I had'nt accepted Scooters offer, but I had been so shocked in seeing him again, that any logicalness had clearly disappeared from my mind. Maybe it would'nt be as bad as I thought it would. When we got in, Adam, Guy and Charlie were all playing on Adam's playstation, though they paused the game when we walked in.  
  
"Guess who Julie bumped into"? Connie asked them once we had gotten over the hello's.  
  
"Who"? Charlie asked retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Scooter"! Connie said quickly before I even had chance to open my mouth.  
  
"Eden Hall's varsity goalie Scooter"? Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, and she's going out for coffee with him tonight". Connie's mouth obviously was'nt attched to her brain.  
  
"Thank you blabber mouth". I nudged her.  
  
"Oh sorry, but you did say you weren't going to hide it from him". She babbled.  
  
"I know I did, but I did'nt mean fo you to walkj in and declare it straight away". I told her jokingly, I knew she had'nt meant it to sound like she was tryingto get my into trouble.  
  
"You're going to coffee with him"? Adam asked.  
  
"Right, I best get going, my mom wanted me to pop over for dinner". Charlie excused himself before rushing out the door.  
  
"Yeah, we best be off too, Guy has housework". Connie and Guy quickly rushed out.  
  
"Do you havew a problem with me going to coffee with him"? I asked.  
  
"Not really". He replied.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by not really"?  
  
"Well I'm just a little surprised, I mean the guy dumped you for no reason back in high school, and might I add he did it infront of the whole varsity team".  
  
"I know, but we were like 14/15 years old then, we're both adults now".  
  
"I just, I just don't trust him". He finally admitted.  
  
"What exactly is there to trust, it's just a mug of coffee. He is'nt going to steal me away from you, I mean I love you not him and he's got a girlfriend anyway". I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "If you want me to cancel I will".  
  
"No, go, and have fun, but if he tries anything, he's dead". He told me.  
  
"I love you". I told him, reaching up and pecking his cheek.  
  
Well what did you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks, so there!  
  
BEANER : Hi doll! I loved that Guy has housework line too. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Hey up! I know isn't Adam the greatest *sighs*, it's a shame there aren't more of him, but then again if there was more than one, he would'nt be as special would he? Anyways for my song, something soft, aha I got the one – OH ANGEL! WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU I ALREADY KNEW, THERE WAS SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOU, SOMETHING I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FIND, ANGEL OF MINE, I LOOK AT YOU (LOOKING AT YOU) LOOKING AT ME, NOW I KNOW WHY THEY SAY THE BEST THINGS ARE FREE, GONNA LOVE YOU 'TIL THE END OF TIME, ANGEL OF MINE, WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, DEEP INSIDE I NEED TO SHOW, YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE SENT FROM ABOVE, BETTER THAN A DREAM SUCK A PERFECT LOVE, AND I'LL ADORE YOU 'TIL THE END OF TIME, ANGEL OF MINE – Eternal, Angel of mine, because you are my angel lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 – Hey! Well you kind of guessed right lol, but I'm not going to go into that. I know isn't Adam the greatest lol. Anyways thanks for your review andsupport. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 09  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I watched as Julie left the apartment, she was going to meet Scooter for coffee. I was far from thrilled about her going to meet him, sure I trusted her, I just didn't trust him, he was manipulative and could wrap anyone around his little finger. He had been the goalie for the varsity team back in the good old days of Eden hall. When I had been on the varsity team, he had talked about girls like they were trash, and although I wasn't on the varsity team when Julie was going out with him, the thought of him talking about her the same way he had every other girl he'd been out with, was always at the back of my mind. Not long after Julie had gone, the ducks came round, eventually they all knew that Julie had gone to meet Scooter and although they hid it well, I could tell they were all just as shocked as I had been.  
  
"When you say Scooter, do you mean Eden Hall's varsity goalie"? Dwayne asked 5 minutes after explaining exactly where Julie was.  
  
"Yes Dwayne". Charlie answered.  
  
"I never liked that guy". He told us his observations.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked into the coffee house, Scooter had told me to meet him at. He was already sat in a window seat and jumped up as soon as he saw me. I headed over to him, where he embraced me gently. I felt rather uncomfortable as he held me close, but quickly put it down to the fact that I hadn't seen him in over 4 years. I sat in the seat next to him and we both quickly ordered a coffee. The silence between us started off comfortable but soon got a little tense.  
  
"So how's life treating ya"? He asked finally.  
  
"Yeah good, we've just been signed to be the next Olympic hockey team, which was a bit of a shock".  
  
"What you and the ducks"?  
  
"Yeah, who else did you think I meant"? I asked jokingly.  
  
"I just didn't think you'd still be hanging round with the ducks".  
  
"Well we all got scholarships to UCLA to be on the same team, so why wouldn't we hang around together"?  
  
"No reason, I just always thought you were better than them". He told me, I didn't really like his tone, never mind his words, I quickly decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what are you doing with yourself these days"? I asked, as our coffee's were placed in front of us.  
  
"I'm a personal trainer, I live in New York, life's treating me pretty good. I was originally signed to play pro hockey after I finished college, but I decided that there wasn't much of a life in it". He told me, I couldn't help but think he was trying to make it out as though hockey wasn't good enough for him, but just right for me.  
  
"So how'd you meet your girlfriend"? I changed the subject again, hoping for a more successful conversation.  
  
"Oh I've known her since high school, we started dating when we both started at UCLA, and continued when I got transferred to my first choice college, Boston". Again he was making it sound as though UCLA hadn't been good enough for him. "What about you, are you dating anyone"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm engaged to Adam now, we've been dating for 3 nearly 4 years now".  
  
"What Banksie? Well the sly dog, he always did have a crush on you, even when we were dating". He informed me.  
  
"Well, we are very happy, he's the best thing that ever happened to me". I replied getting a little angry. This wasn't two old friends catching up, this was just Scooter putting my choice of life down.  
  
"I'm sure he is". He leant forward a little and squeezed my knee. I grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm away.  
  
"Glad to see you haven't changed Scooter. I'm gonna leave, here's the money for the coffee". I shoved a ten dollar bill into his hand and headed to the door.  
  
"Julie, wait up, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I still find you incredibly gorgeous". He followed me.  
  
"Yeah well maybe you should have thought about that before you dumped me back in high school, in front of the whole varsity team". I argued with him just having to point out the last part of my sentence.  
  
"That was like 6 years ago, we've both grown up since then".  
  
"You know I've been saying that all day, but the fact still remains that you are still acting like the 16 year old that I thought I loved, but in fact I only really pitied". I told him. "I think I'm the only one who's actually grown up and realised exactly what you are, it's just a shame I didn't realise that all those years ago".  
  
"C'mon Jules, we were great together, you could have all that back, all you have to do is say yes".  
  
"I wouldn't say yes if you paid me". I began walking away from him.  
  
"Julie, you know you don't want to walk away from me". He grabbed my arm.  
  
"Scooter, take your hands off me". I turned and glared at him.  
  
"And what exactly are you gonna do about it"? He asked thinking he was over powering me.  
  
"This". I snarled as I stepped to him, raising my knee into his privates. He doubled over and I walked quickly away from him.  
  
It wasn't long until I got back in, I wasn't the least bit surprised to find the ducks crowded into my living room. Adam got up straight away and stood next to me as I reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. I could tell he was dying to ask about my evening with Scooter.  
  
"You're back early"? He observed.  
  
"That I am". I responded.  
  
"So, did you have fun"?  
  
"I'd say so, I don't think Scooter would agree". I told him, receiving all the ducks attention.  
  
"Why"? Connie asked eagerly.  
  
"Let's just say, the last I saw of him, he was doubled over in pain on the sidewalk and had a good chance of joining an all girls choir". I laughed to myself.  
  
"What exactly did you do Jules"? Fulton asked.  
  
"My knee may have made a little contact with a certain region of Scooter's body". I answered plonking down on the sofa between Connie and Goldberg.  
  
"And what may I ask, did he do to deserve that"? Charlie asked an obvious wince on his face.  
  
"Well firstly he decided it ok, to squeeze my knee, then he decided to tell me that he thought we were good together and wanted us to have another go, then when I said no, he grabbed my arm, I pretty much think he'll be regretting all those things right about now". I laughed.  
  
"So he hasn't changed then"? Adam asked from behind me.  
  
"Not a bit, maybe a little more obnoxious, but still just as egotistical".  
  
We chatted a little longer, staying pretty clear of the 'Scooter' subject, before I knew it, it was turned 10pm and the ducks began disappearing, wanting one last early nights sleep, before we officially graduated from college, but not before we organised another party to celebrate, though this time we were to make sure that all rollerblades were safely locked away and out of anyone's reach, as the last thing either me, Connie, Charlie and Fulton wanted to happen was to find ourselves being arrested again for the second time.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own A thing!  
  
BEANER : Hey up mi ole cocker lol! Can you tell how much I dislike Scooter lol, I totally agree with you, that Scooter and Julie should never have liked each other, heck, Scooter should never have been in the film lol. YES it totally should have been Adam and Julie in D3, gosh girl, you're a mind reader lol. Oh why you seriously pissed? I know the feeling, but you can ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE lol, I think that's one of my life's theme tunes, obviously along with I love to laugh lol. Anyways thanks for your continual support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Hiya mi ickle sparrow fart! – sorry it's a Yorkshire saying and I'm in the Yorkshire mood lol. Hog isn't exactly the name for Scooter in my dictionary lol. You might get your wish that Adam will beat Scooter up, but I'm not sure, you'll have to read on to find out lol. Right for my song, let's see, aha here we go – YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, WE ARE TAKING IT EASY, BRIGHT AND BREEZY, YEAH, WE ARE LIVING IT UP, FINE AND DANDY, YEAH, AND IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER THAT WE DON'T EAT, AND IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER THAT WE NEVER SLEEP, NO IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER, REALLY DOES'NT MATTER AT ALL, COS WE ARE SO YOUNG NOW, WE ARE SO YOUNG, SO YOUNG NOW, AND WHEN TOMORROW COMES, WE CAN DO IT ALL AGAIN – The Corrs, So young – just the way I feel lol. Anyways thanks for your constant support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 : Yeah Go Jules, totally agree with you there. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL : Your million apologies accepted a million times, though you really needn't bother lol. It's ok you thought I'd gotten the idea from the real world, had I seen it, I probably would have lol. Scooter's creep anyway, hence my reason for my disliking of him, plus he got Julie at the end of D3 when it really should have been Adam, and that's only because Vincent told me himself that he believed Adam and Julie were a good couple on screen, but off screen Vincent and Colome what's her face didn't because she kept trying to get in his pants, HOWEVER he is a one woman guy, I just happen to be that one woman lol. Hey I can dream can't I? lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I've never been more relieved than I was when Julie returned home from having coffee with Scooter. I laughed as she told us all what she had done to him, though I still felt the urge to go and find him for trying to hit on my girlfriend or should I say fiancé. I never had liked Scooter, he had been so far up Riley's arse back in high school, that he'd have probably been able to see what Riley was eating before he'd even swallowed it. That night, when I got in bed, I laid my arm across her waist, spooning her closer to me. She turned in my arms and looked deeply at me. She leant up a little and kissed me gently, wrapping her arm around the back of my head.  
  
"What was that for"? I asked when we parted slightly.  
  
"No reason". She replied, turning fully so her head was resting on my chest. "Do you realise that this time tomorrow, we will have graduated college, scary huh"?  
  
"You know what, I thought it would be, but I'm not, you know why"?  
  
"Why"? She asked.  
  
"Because I have you, as long as I have you, I can face anything". I told her. She leant up again and kissed me, this time far more passionately.  
  
The next morning, we were both awoken early, by a constant banging on the door. We both sluggishly got out of bed and wandered to the living room. I went straight to the fridge for some orange juice whilst Julie got the door. We both looked far from decent, I was still in my sweats and Julie was dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Mom". She opened the door and in barged her mom, before she leant forward and pecked both Julie's cheeks.  
  
"Adam". She greeted me as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Mrs Gaffney". I greeted her in the same manner.  
  
"Hi Dad". Julie hugged her dad.  
  
"Hi Adam". He greeted me much more warmly.  
  
"Hi Mr Gaffney". I greeted her dad warmly.  
  
"Tom, please". He told me.  
  
"What are doing here"? Julie asked.  
  
"Well, it is your graduation day isn't it"? Her mom informed her.  
  
"Yeah, but"... Julie began.  
  
"Well, it was my idea to come and see you graduate, it was HER idea to come round here this early". Her dad told her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming"? Julie asked.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you that's all". Her mom replied. Just as there was another knock at the door. I went and answered it while Julie was chatting to her parents. It was Connie and Guy, they were both stood there looking as annoyed by the early awakening as we had.  
  
"Was that you banging"? Guy asked groggily.  
  
"No, it was Julie's folks, sorry guys". I apologised, leaving them to go back to their place.  
  
"Who was that"? Julie asked after I'd closed the door.  
  
"Just Connie and Guy". I replied.  
  
"We didn't wake them did we"? Tom asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't mind". I replied.  
  
"Well so they shouldn't, they aren't the only ones who live in this building". Her mom snapped.  
  
"Exactly mom, not everyone in this building wants waking up at 5am, look just help yourself to anything, I'll be back in a few minutes". Julie headed for the door dragging me with her.  
  
"You're not going dressed like that surely". Her mom said in distaste.  
  
"Yeah, but normally I go across naked". Julie retorted leaving before she said anything else.  
  
We both walked across the hall and let ourselves into the apartment, to find Guy sat at the breakfast bar and Connie searching through the contents of their refrigerator. Both a little surprised to see us.  
  
"Guy's I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know they were coming". Julie apologised straight off.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just don't make it a habit". Guy replied laughing as Julie sat next to him.  
  
"Ugh, why did SHE have to come. She doesn't care about me graduating, she just wants to pick spots off my life". Julie rested her head in her hands.  
  
"She can't be that bad, surely". Guy replied, he had never had the pleasure of meeting her.  
  
"She can trust me". Both me, Connie and Julie said at the same time, then we all cracked out laughing.  
  
After about 5 minutes of sitting with Connie and Guy, we headed back to our place, to find Tom stood at the stove cooking us all breakfast. He was a top chef and owned many restaurants throughout the US. It was funny really how two such different people like Julie's parents managed to stay married all the years.  
  
A few hours later, things weren't going much better, Julie's mom had decided to make her way around the apartment, picking spots off everything. Not able to stand much more of listening to her prattle on, I excused myself to get dressed, ready to head to college to sort the last few things out. Julie was close to ripping her hair out whilst her dad was picking all the good aspects of Julie's life to drown out the bad points her mom was finding. Luckily she hadn't yet noticed the engagement ring that sat on Julie's 3 finger, God now that was another thing that her mom would hit the roof about.  
  
"So kids, I hear your heading to the Olympics"? Tom started a conversation to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, we're leaving for Minnesota in a few weeks". Julie replied.  
  
"Why Minnesota"? He continued, with genuine interest.  
  
"That's where our training base is, we're only staying there until it's time to jet off to Greece". I told him.  
  
"And exactly what are you expecting to gain from gallivanting around the world"? Her mom put a downer on the conversation.  
  
"Janet, it's a once in a life time opportunity for them, even if they end up coming home to a normal everyday job, they can say they've done something thousands of people would give an arm and a leg to do". Her dad stuck up for us.  
  
"Julie, what's that on your finger"? Her mom suddenly snapped.  
  
"Hum"? Julie pretended that she hadn't heard.  
  
"That there"! Her mom persisted.  
  
"Oh that, that would bean engagement ring". She said as casually as possible.  
  
"And since when young lady are you engaged"? Her mom's voice was raised in anger now.  
  
"Since a few weeks ago". She answered simply but sharply.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady, exactly when were you going tell us about this, hum? When you got married"? Her mom began shouting.  
  
"Probably, you know why, because no matter what I do, no matter where I go, it's never good enough for you. For once in my life I'm happy, but yet you still find problems with it, if you can't live with how I want to run my life, then you know what to do". She had finally stood up to her mom, after years of trying to please her.  
  
"Don't expect me to stand by and let you just go off and get married, because if you do, your sadly mistaken". Her mom began getting her coat.  
  
"There isn't anything you CAN do, I'm 21, I'm not the little girl you can boss around anymore". Julie retaliated as her mom left.  
  
"Bye sweetie, oh and congratulations to you both". Tom stood and retrieved his jacket. "I'll see you at the ceremony". He told us before Julie closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well that went better than expected". Julie laughed and stepped into my arms.  
  
So, what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, so there!  
  
A/N : Right, because I'm not American and have never been to a graduation ceremony, most of this will more than likely be very wrong, but just bear with me, yeah!  
  
BEANER – Step monster mother huh? When you said that I got visual pictures of stuff like the wicked Queen in Snow White and the ugly step mother and sisters from Cinderella, it's funny that isn't it, how you can say something and you automatically get a visual picture lol- ok shut up Sarah lol. Well if your not fond of Scooter, then this is the chapter for you lol, though I have to admit I'd rather have Scooter in my stories than Rat, but then I suppose you've noticed that since Linda isn't in ANY of my fics lol. I know wouldn't it have been funny if Karp had turned up to say that in D3, but saying that, he was never one of my faces, hey I've just had a brain wave, but I'll tell you about that later lol. You're just like me kid, I always try to see the positive side of everything, but what people forget to remember is that when someone is positive all the time, the negative kinda builds up then bursts out of you, well that's' my excuse anyway lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 – I know I have a certain dislike for Julie's mom too, and the engagement ring bit was my fave too. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey. Your mom would throw you through a wall, my mom would kill me, but then my mom isn't exactly a bitch to me so it wouldn't really happen lol. I know I've noticed I always write it that the dad's the best, I don't know why though, I think it's just because I go against stereotypical things, like I hate it when kids go away to camp and stuff and they are asked 'are you missing you mom', it's like my God they have a dad too, and that Iceland advert when it says 'because moms are heroes' or something to that effect – ok I'm rambling now lol. You can't help but feel for Adam in that situation can you, he's stood between them like a wet leper whatever that might be lol. Right for my song, it's the title song for one of my face comedies, so here we go – I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE THIS CITY, THIS OLD TOWN DON'T SMELL TO PRETTY, AND, I CAN FEEL THE WARNING SIGNS, RUNNING AROUND MY MIND, AND WHEN I LEAVE THIS ISLAND, I'LL BOOK MYSELF INTO A SOUL ASYLUM, COS I CAN FEEL THE WARNING SIGNS RUNNING AROUND MY MIND, SO HERE I GO, I'M STILL SCRATCHING AROUND THE SAME OLD HOLE, MY BODY FEELS YOUNG BUT MY MIND FEELS VERY OLD, SO WHT DO YOU SAY? YOU CAN GIVE THE DREAMS THAT ARE MINE AWAY, YOU'RE HALF THE WORLD AWAY, HALF THE WORLD AWAY, HALF THE WORLD AWAY, I'VE BEEN LOST, I'VE BEEN FOUND, BUT I DON'T FEEL DOWN – Oasis, Half the world away from the Royle Family soundtrack. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
After the confrontation with my mom, my parents left, Adam gave me a hug before we both got ready and headed to college. There were just a few things we needed to do, before the ceremony, one of the first things, was to empty both our hockey lockers and our book lockers. With those two tasks out of the way, we had a team meeting with the Dean, basically all he wanted to say was congratulations on our victory and to give us all the trophies the team had won. We squeezed everything in the back of Adam's car and headed back to the rink, for one last practise, well I say practise, it was more like a mess around. As we hit the ice, I felt a lump in my throat, I couldn't believe this was the last time I was going to skate in this arena. It was this arena all those years ago, that me and Adam were reunited with the ducks, after believing we had been separated from them. By the end of the session, both me and Connie had welled up with tears, and although neither of us said anything, I was pretty sure most of the guys, if not all had tears in their eyes. After practise, we all headed for one last time into our changing rooms, where we donned our graduation robes.  
  
"It only feels like 5 minutes ago, that you snuck up on me and Adam, when we all thought we'd been separated". I said quietly to Connie.  
  
"I know, it feels weird knowing, that tomorrow, we have to start packing to head back home, leaving all our memories behind".  
  
"I wouldn't say, we're leaving our memories behind".  
  
"No, I know, but you know when you look at something, like your apartment for example, we automatically have a thousand memories about it, you know". She explained  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, hey but at least, we're staying together this time". I tried cheering us both up.  
  
"Oh come on, let's get going, if we keep talking like this, I'll be crying all the way through graduation". She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked out, taking one last look at the room, we had, had chats similar to this one in over a thousand times before.  
  
We met the guys outside and headed out of the ice arena. I was chatting with Connie, yet being pulled by the hand by Adam. Suddenly I felt someone barge through us all, it wasn't until we all started shouting obscenities that I realised it was Scooter again, oh great.  
  
"Oh look, it's the ducks, well long time no see". He said smarmily looking directly at me.  
  
"Not long enough". Adam growled.  
  
"My, my Banksie, you have got an attitude problem".  
  
"I've only got an attitude problem with you, since YOU thought it ok to hit on my girlfriend". Adam stepped closer to him.  
  
"Adam no, he isn't worth it". I tried pulling him away, but I quickly realised all the ducks were behind him. I looked pleadingly to Connie, who began helping my guide them away, Adam being the last one who was in the middle of a stare down with him. "Adam come on". I dragged at his arm.  
  
"That's right Banksie, do what the little woman tells you". He said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Why you"... Adam began turning round to hit him, but luckily Luis caught him then was immediately helped out Dwayne and the others.  
  
"Scooter". I got his attention.  
  
"Yeah"? He replied turning his head slightly to look at me.  
  
"Ever realised, you're a little boy lost in a real mans world. Get a life and stop acting like the pathetic 16 year old you were 6 years ago". I walked away from him.  
  
"You know you still want me Jules, you know it and I know it". He called after me. I turned back to face him then walked back over to him.  
  
"How's your little friend holding up after having a run in with my knee, cause we can always organise a reunion, I've got another knee that wants to meet with the little guy". I talked to him like he was 3 years old.  
  
"You wouldn't". He smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't I"? I asked as I immediately brought my other knee up to his crotch, he immediately doubled over in pain, I bent at the side of him. "Oh I'm sorry, they were just DYING to meet. Next time you wanna start something, just remember our little run in, Ok". I told him, putting my hand on his forehead and pushing him backwards.  
  
The ducks were all wincing at what I had done, but wanting laugh at the same time, I knew Scooter wouldn't tell anyone what I'd done, as the prospect of being beaten up by a girl was hilarious as it was.  
  
The whole school, filed into the auditorium and took their seats. The Dean stood at the front of the stage and looked out across the vast crowd of students. There was one row of ducks, surrounded by different classes, all in alphabetical order. The Dean began calling names out, to give us our diplomas. Before I knew it, it was our turn.  
  
"The last group of people, are very remarkable young people, they came to us on Hockey scholarships, expecting them to only excel at what we knew they were excellent at, many of us had low expectations of their academic abilities, not only have they fought to earn their respect on the ice, they have fought doubly as hard off the ice, they are The Mighty Ducks". The Dean introduced us. "Lester Averman, Adam Banks, Charles Conway, Julie Gaffney, Guy Germaine, Gregory Goldberg, Luis Mendoza, Constance Moreau, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Dwayne Robertson, Russ Tyler and Kenneth Wu". He called us and we stood and headed onto the stage, quacking. We continued quacking as we each climbed down, soon the whole school had joined in with us. One quick glance and I saw coach Orion and Bombay smiling proudly. I felt proud, everything the Dean had said, was true. Then I caught a glimpse of Scooter sat 3 rows back with a grimace on his face, I choose to ignore him and not let him get to me, with any luck I'd never see him again.  
  
"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, GGGOOO DUCKS"! We shouted at the top of our lungs as we dropped our robes, revealing us all wearing out hockey jerseys. A cheer rang out, as everyone stood and began heading out.  
  
When we got outside, Orion and Bombay pulled us each into a hug, obviously very proud of us. Just as I came out of a hug with Connie, I felt my sleeve being tugged, then two arms wrap around me. It was my dad, he held me there for a few moments, before planting a kiss on my forehead and releasing me.  
  
"I'm so very proud of you". He told me, looking in to my teary eyes.  
  
"I love you". I whispered to him.  
  
"I have a surprise for you". He stepped aside revealing a tall masculine body.  
  
"Brian". I yelped and dashed into my older brothers arms.  
  
I hadn't seen my brother in over a year, he was constantly travelling, he had graduated college and immediately started his pilot training. He was now a pilot for a Virgin flights. At turned 26 years old, he was very successful and unsurprising my mom was more than proud of him.  
  
"Hey J". He held me tightly. "How's it going". He slowly released me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming"? I swatted his arm.  
  
"Well, the look on your face is enough reason for me". He told me pulling me in for another hug.  
  
"Wait here, there's someone I want you to meet". I pulled away and dashed off into the crowd of ducks and some of their families. I grabbed Adam's hand and tugged him along with me. "Adam this is Brian my brother, Brian this Adam, my fiancé". I introduced them, as I watched them pass pleasantries and shake hands.  
  
Later that night, I said goodnight to my dad who was heading back to the hotel where my mom had stayed instead of coming to my graduation, Brian had left earlier, having to catch a flight back home to Claire his wife and Tally his daughter, before having to go to work. I was sad to see him go, but had long since gotten used to his 'flying' visits. The celebrations were much more low key than our previous celebrations, though my glass seemed permanently stuck to my hand and top ups became more and more frequent. By the end of the evening, we were all dancing around the furniture, well apart from when Portman who decided he wanted to do a repeat performance of his strip tease on the coffee table. Again when we finally all calmed down, the ducks crashed all over the living room, laid in odd positions including myself and Adam. I woke the following morning, to find my feet resting on Ken's chest, my lower torso was sat on Adam's lap and my head and shoulders sat in Dwayne's lap. My head was pounding and the bright morning sunshine beamed through the open window straight onto me and my fellow ducks. I sat up carefully, trying not to awake anyone, though I succeeded in awaking Dwayne, who headed into the kitchen with me, where I put a pot of coffee on. I grabbed a glass and poured myself some orange juice and grabbed the packet of aspirin. I tossed two to the back of my throat and gulped down the orange juice before offering Dwayne some. He gratefully accepted.  
  
"Your head pounding too huh"? I asked him.  
  
"Yeah". He replied simply.  
  
"Why do we do it to ourselves, we know that drinking causes hangovers but we continue to drink". I babbled.  
  
"I wish I could answer, then maybe it would stop me from drinking". He rubbed his head. "So, you looked pretty happy to see your family yesterday". He pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I hardly ever see my brother and as for my dad I see him as regular as possible".  
  
"What about your mom"?  
  
"Ugh, I see her as little as possible".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"We've never really gotten on, hell there's times I think I truly hate her, I don't, I mean she's my mom and I'll always love her, but she just doesn't understand me, she's never tried to. She's never approved of a thing I've done, I mean hockey = man's sport, not for little Julie, Eden Hall = not posh enough, UCLA = still not posh enough and Adam = heck his family just aren't posh enough. It's all about money and keeping the family name".  
  
"But your dads so different".  
  
"I know, I don't know how he puts up with her. Why can't she be... normal". I said. "Anyway, weren't your parents supposed to be coming yesterday". I remembered our last conversation, when he had told me that his parents were coming.  
  
"They were, but my Gran isn't well, so I'm going home for a few weeks instead". He told me.  
  
"I'm sorry". I said, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh no, she isn't dying, she's just got this flu thing, my Gran is a strong person, she'll probably out live most of us". He chuckled.  
  
We chatted a little longer, one by one, the ducks woke and grabbed for the aspirin and a cup of coffee. By lunch time, the ducks had all disappeared, most of them to pack their bags, ready to head home for a few weeks, before meeting up with us back in Minnesota to begin our training. When my headache had gone, I started packing a few things in boxes. Most of the stuff we were keeping were going to be driven back to Minnesota, where Adam's parents had kindly offered to keep in the basement and garage until we had found our own place. We were planning on leaving by the end of the week, driving there, with Connie, Guy, the other ducks had opted to leave a few belongings with us whilst they flew back. I know driving across 4/5 states would take ages, but we didn't have much choice. We had Adam and Guy's cars to get back to Minnesota, and the travel cost of flying our stuff there would be more expensive than the gas and motel fees we'd have to pay. Our plan was that whilst the guy's were driving, me and Connie would be sleeping, then after a few hours we'd swap, allowing the guys to sleep, that way motel fees would be at a minimum and we could keep moving. Personally I was looking forward to the trip, it was like mine and Adam's own personal road trip, with Guy and Connie following. Within a few days, everything we were taking was packed into boxes, awaiting to be picked up by the dispatch people. The stuff the ducks were leaving with us, was separated into stuff they'd need by the time we got to Minnesota and the stuff we could send with the rest of our stuff that would be brought separately.  
  
"I think that's just about it". Adam closed the trunk, locking the last few boxes and suitcases in.  
  
"Yep, I can't believe we've packed our whole apartment up in less than 4 days". I said as we made our way back upstairs.  
  
Gordon, Casey, Charlie and Coach Orion were there, they had been a big help, making sure we had everything packed in time. Charlie had at first wanted to come back with us, but then after much thought decided against it, realising he would be alone with us. Guy and Connie were removing the last few boxes as we entered our now empty apartment. They all left us to help Connie and Guy, but I think it was because they wanted to give us a few minutes alone. I felt a little emotional, this had been our first home together. I took Adam's hand as we entered and exited each room, as if saying goodbye.  
  
"You ready"? Adam asked me.  
  
"As I'll ever be". I replied as we closed the door, sliding the key under the door, ready for the next tenants.  
  
By now Connie and Guy were making their way back upstairs to do the exact same thing as we had. Out front, Casey, Gordon, Charlie and Coach Orion were all waiting for us. Casey, Gordon and Charlie would be following us in a few days and Coach Orion had already sent most of his belongings ahead of him as travelling the long distance in a car wouldn't do Lilley any good, so they were flying home tomorrow.  
  
"Right, be careful". Casey warned us, hugging us both. Tears were evident, she had always treat us all like her own, though I'm pretty sure she was glad we weren't.  
  
"We will, you too". I replied.  
  
"Let other drivers pass you, you can't see out of the rear window". Gordon hugged us next as Casey told the now present Connie and Guy the same.  
  
"Stop worrying". Adam said.  
  
"Call us when you get home". It was Coach Orion's turn to hug us now.  
  
"Definitely". I replied, tears now entering my eyes.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come Spazway"? Adam asked Charlie as he hugged us separately.  
  
"What and be surrounded by you love birds, I don't think so". He laughed.  
  
"There's no escaping it Charlie, don't forget your mom and Gordon are newlyweds". I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Shit, I never thought of that". He said. "OHHH, Coach Orion, can I please come with you". He pretended to beg.  
  
After another 10 minutes, we all climbed into our cars and set off, I looked in the side mirror watching the remaining of 'our family' wave us off.  
  
So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!  
  
KTBEANZ – 1 all for women! YAY!!! Women unite lol. Ok I'm back as you can tell lol OHHH wow, I loved what your friend did to your ex, I might have to try that one lol. When my sisters ex just stopped calling her for know reason, she wasn't that bothered, but one day when I was in the local shops, I saw him with this other lass, I stormed away from my friends and swung one of my bags, which by the way was carrying a show box, into his back and when he turned around, I hit him. Luckily my friends came and got me, otherwise he might have been 6 foot under, that's how I broke my hand lol, and your probably not bothered about that little story but I thought I'd tell you anyways lol. I know exactly what you mean about your teachers, I'm normally really loud as you can probably guess, but since I fell off a few weeks ago, I've had to ride the same horse again and I've lost a bit of confidence, so whilst I was riding her, I was like deadly quiet and they kept saying 'You ok Sarah"? every 5 minutes and I was like YES!!!! Lol. Anyways I'm gonna let you get on with reading this boring chapter – it is boring so I don't mind if you fall asleep lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – I hate pop ups too, they are so friggin annoying aren't they, half the time they are only wanting you to click this button and if you did, it would take you to a different website that is full of viruses lol, whoever thought of them can't have much of a life lol. I know, I thought it was about time Dwayne got to use his brain, we all know he's got one lol. Right for my song let's see I'm listening to Delta Goodrem at the mo, so here we go – YOU'RE MY BUTTERFLY, DON'T FLY AWAY, OPEN MY HANDS YOUR FREE, PRAYING YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME, YOU'RE MY BUTTERFLY, DON'T FLY AWAY, YOU'RE MY REALITY, ALWAYS BE MY GRAVITY, YOU'RE MY BUTTERFLY, COME AND TOUCH THE SKY, YOU'RE MY BUTTERFLY -Delta Goodrem, Butterfly. I think her album has got to one of my faves, well at least in my top 50 lol. Anyways I'm gonna let you read this very boring chapter lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 – Charlie did the right thing lol, I think. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I pulled the car away from the curb, quickly waving to Gordon, Casey, Coach Orion and Charlie. Julie had a few tears in her eyes, as she stared out the window, at the passing buildings we had grown used to seeing day in, day out. Keeping my eyes on the road ahead, I reached my right hand over and gave hers a little squeeze. She gently squeezed back, but the silence between us remained. After about 10 minutes, we entered the highway, the sun was shining and the breeze floating through the open windows felt refreshing. A quick glance in my side mirror told me Guy was close behind. I leant forward a turned the radio on.  
  
"Adam"... Julie said, startling me a little.  
  
"Yeah". I replied quickly.  
  
"Do you ever get scared when you think about where you life's headed"? she asked me.  
  
"I wouldn't say scared, but I worry about the 'what ifs', you know like what if I didn't make the pro's, or not being with you. Things like that". I told her.  
  
"Adam I'm scared, of a lot of things. You know, where am I gonna go after the Olympics, what am I gonna do with my life. I don't wanna be stuck in a dead end job writing about crap that nobody gives a fuck about". Tears came now.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's ok to be scared Jules. I can't tell you what'll happen after the Olympics because I really don't know, but I guarantee you, that I won't let you get yourself into a dead end job. You are a brilliant writer Julie, and people are going to be queuing up outside newsagents to buy the stuff you wrote". I grabbed at her hand, desperately wanting to take her in my arms but unable to. "You know, truthfully, I do get scared sometimes, I'm scared of losing you. When you were arrested, and I woke up in the morning and you weren't there, I was so scared that you had gotten hurt, but you know what gets me through everything, knowing you are right there at the end of the tunnel".  
  
"I love you". She squeezed my hand then quickly leant forward kissing my cheek.  
  
"I love you too". I told her.  
  
I drove for about another few hours before pulling in at gas station. I climbed out and immediately stretched my legs. We were about 10 miles from the state line and it was now 6pm. Julie and Connie bounded away into the rest rooms, whilst Guy walked over to me. I grabbed a bottle of water from the box of food and drink we had brought with us. I slugged a bit before offering Guy the bottle. He gratefully accepted.  
  
"What's the plan then"? He asked before taking a gulp of the water.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I could do with a good nights sleep, in a bed".  
  
"I definitely could. I feel like I haven't slept in days".  
  
"So, how about we stop at the next motel, then get up in the morning and hit the road straight away, that way we can get a full days driving in, before the girls take over".  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with that". He agreed.  
  
Within 5 minutes the girls returned and we filled them in on the plan, though at first they said they'd drive through the night to prevent us from stopping, but both me and Guy pointed out that we wanted to sleep in a bed not in a car seat. We set off again, driving along the highway, we must have driving a good hour before we saw signs for a motel. We finally pulled away from the highway and into the parking lot of the motel. The air now had a chill in it and we rushed inside. After getting rooms, which were next to each other, we went and put our things inside, before going down to the restaurant and getting something to eat. Julie seemed to have cheered up and was now having an animated talk with Connie about finding the right apartment. Connie and Guy were going to be staying with Connie's parents for awhile when they got back, since Connie only had one other sibling at he had only just started high school at Eden hall and was staying the dorms, whereas Guy had 3 other siblings who were all still staying at home. Me and Julie however were going to stay with my parents, whose idea it was in the first place when they heard we were coming back home. After eating, I headed to our room with Julie, whilst Connie and Guy made their way to their room next door.  
  
"You feeling better"? I inquired.  
  
"Yeah. I was worrying about nothing". She said as I stepped closer pulling her into a hug. "As long as I've got you, nothing else matters". She planted a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Ditto". I replied, kissing her again. Then going for a cool shower.  
  
When I got out, Julie jumped in, returning to find me already laid in bed, watching a hockey game on one of the free sports channels. Julie didn't seem bothered by the fact that hockey was on, and immediately laid by my side and watched with interest. It was funny really how alike we were, both shouting obscenities at all the same places. When the game finished, I turned the set off and slid further down the bed. I slowly closed my eyes, aware that Julie was still in a sitting position. Suddenly I felt her arm rest across my chest and her lips gently kiss my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes, and turned to face her. I swung my right arm round and rested it on her hip before sitting up a little and softly rubbing my lips against hers.  
  
The following morning, at just turned 7.30am, there was a loud banging at the door, at first I chose to ignore it, hoping whoever it was, would just disappear. I looked at Julie who was curled up in my arms, I felt like I could lay there forever with her. The knocking continued and it finally dawned on me that they weren't going to go away. I sat up and picked my jeans up from the floor, pulling them on over my boxers, then trudging over and answering the door, to find Guy and Connie stood fully dressed, bags and all on the other side.  
  
"You're not ready yet". Guy pointed out, bright eyed and cheerful.  
  
"Aren't you the smart one". I replied, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Where's Jules"? Connie asked, tiptoeing to see over my shoulder.  
  
"Still in bed, exactly where I WAS". I pointed out.  
  
"What are you still doing there, I thought you wanted to get a full days driving in"? Guy asked.  
  
"I did, but I didn't want it to start at 7.30 in the morning. Look, just you go and have some breakfast, I'll wake Julie up and we'll meet you downstairs in like half an hour". I told them closing the door as they headed to the stairs.  
  
I headed back over to the bed, kneeling at Julie's side. I stayed there for a few moments, just watching her breath in and out. Finally I leant forward, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She stirred gently, but just pulled the covers further over her and continued to sleep peacefully. I tried again, still nothing.  
  
"Jules, Julie, it's time to get up". I whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"5 more minutes". She murmured, finally coming out of her sleep.  
  
"You can sleep in the car". I told her, moving so I was knelt at her feet, then grabbing both her hands and pulling her into a sitting position. "Eager and Beaver are already having breakfast". I told her.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up". She said opening her eyes a little, then closing them when she thought I wasn't looking.  
  
"Coulda fooled me". I laughed, suddenly letting go and watching her flop back down on the bed.  
  
"Ugh, whose idea was it to get up this early". She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Whatever Connie and Guy say, it wasn't me". I told her, grabbing my clothes and getting fully dressed, making sure Julie didn't fall back to sleep.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
After sitting for half an hour of breakfast, the two love birds Julie and Adam appeared, Adam was almost dragging the half asleep Julie. I smiled knowing exactly how long it would have taken him to wake her. Within 5 minutes, we were ready to go, and handed our keys back to the reception. After listening to Guy and Adam organise the route they were going to take, I climbed into the car and immediately put the radio on. When Guy got in, he immediately started driving.  
  
"Guy, you know a few weeks ago, after the wedding, we were talking"? I asked sparking a conversation.  
  
"Yeah". He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Did you mean everything you said"? I asked turning in my seat to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I did". He answered.  
  
"Will you marry me Guy"? I asked diving in, breaking the stereotypical way of waiting for the guy to propose to the girl. I watched his face for any tell tale signs of an answer, but he continued looking directly ahead of himself, his face saying nothing. Even though he had said he wanted to marry me someday, I was still nervous that he might say no now, and God knows why.  
  
So what do you think Guy ought to say? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.  
  
JOC – Double wedding huh? Well that's an idea I never thought of, hum, maybe, maybe not, we'll have to see lol. Ohh I like that song, I've head it a few times before but never realised it was by Limp Bizkit. Right for my song, hum, I'LL BE YOUR LONG HAIRED LOVER FROM LIVERPOOL, AND I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY. I'LL BE YOUR CLOWN OR YOUR PUPPET OR YOUR APRIL FOOL, IF YOU'LL BE MY SUNSHINE DAISY FROM LA – Jimmy Osmond, Long haired lover from Liverpool. Now I know it's a pretty old song and really not that fantastic, but it's one of those songs that lasts forever lol, well in my opinion anyways lol. Ok, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEANZY – I think my brain may have been broken down that day, but never mind, I got pleasure out of it, well at the time lol. Ohh I used to play the Cornet and my teacher used to be called Mr Fower, or Farty Fower as we called him, he totally put me off music and to this day, I can't play the cornet thanks to him lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MISSA32189 – Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 – Oh God, don't pull your hair out, oh and cry cause you'll set me off lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – I'm with you on this one, I think they should, but whether they do or not is another thing lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Adam, I think you should have gone that way". I pointed down the exit we had just passed.  
  
"No, it's this way, we don't need to come off the highway for another 3 exits". He informed me.  
  
"Are you sure, because on this it said that exit". I looked at the map, moving it's position in my hand and turning it.  
  
"Honey, you must be reading it wrong". He chuckled.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to read it in here". I whined.  
  
"Ok, at the next rest stop, well stop and mark out the route". He told me.  
  
I hated reading maps, especially in the cramped confinements of a car.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was still sat in silence, awaiting Guy's answer to my proposal, I watched his face intently, butterflies erupting in my stomach, why hadn't he answered me yet?  
  
"Guy"? I almost screamed out of apprehension.  
  
"Yeah". He replied, a sly grin entering his face. "I'd love to marry you".  
  
"Really"? I yelped and jumped at him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Connie, I can't see the road". He said, sounding muffled by my arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, sorry". I sat back down. "Are you sure"? I asked.  
  
"I said so didn't I"? He laughed.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile, we passed an exit from the highway, which I was sure we should have gone down. I contemplated this for a few seconds.  
  
"Guy"? I said.  
  
"Yeah". He replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we have gone down that exit"?  
  
"No, we don't go exit the highway for another 3 exits".  
  
"Are you sure"?  
  
"I said so didn't I"? He smiled at me  
  
About 15 minutes later, Adam pulled into a rest stop. We jumped out and I dashed over to Julie who was fiddling with a map, much to Adam's amusement.  
  
"Julie, me and Guy are getting married". I screamed, as we dove into a hug with each other, jumping up and down screaming our heads off.  
  
Me and Guy explained everything quickly, before we began studying the map, though none of the exits were as yet saying Minnesota, both me and Julie thought it would be quicker going straight through Colorado then going straight through the North of Nebraska, through the edge of South Dakota then we were home, whereas Adam and Guy were adamant that going through Colorado, the middle of Nebraska then we were home.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to go further north of Minnesota, if we go your way, we have to travel across nearly 2/3 of the state, whereas if we skip through South Dakota we only have to go through 1/3 of the state". I argued with Adam and Guy.  
  
"Yeah but you're adding a whole extra state, that we don't need, why bother going through South Dakota when you don't need to". Guy argued with me.  
  
"Look, the longer we stand here arguing, the more time we're wasting, someone just pick a route". Julie silenced us.  
  
"MY WAY"! Both me and Guy said defiantly.  
  
"Guy, you know my way is the quickest way, and anyway it's my turn to drive, so I say we're going my way". I argued.  
  
"Maybe we should both go our own way and see who is right"? Guy suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we should". I said. "Julie, grab your stuff, you're coming with me". I ordered.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe that 2 people who just gotten engaged less than an hour ago, were already arguing. I wasn't exactly ecstatic that I was having to go with Connie, and neither was Adam, but we silently agreed that if I didn't, we would never hear the last of it, and a huge argument was sure occur. I put my bag in Connie and Guy's trunk and headed back to Adam who was just closing the trunk of our car after Guy had put his bags in.  
  
"Be careful, neither of you have slept all day". I hugged him tightly.  
  
"I will, you too". He stepped back just enough to kiss me gently.  
  
"Come on Julie". Connie yelled from the drivers seat.  
  
"I'd best go, otherwise Hitler over there might get even more annoyed". I joked.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you at the Marriott hotel in Minnesota, that way we can go to my parents together". He told me.  
  
"Hold up, rewind, you'll be waiting. What makes you think you'll be there first"?  
  
"Jule's, c'mon, me and Guy have studied this trip for weeks now, we calculated the quickest way was the one Guy told you guys".  
  
"We'll see about that. I'll see you at the Marriott". I said, walking away from him and getting in the car with Connie. She immediately set off, hitting the highway. I quietly studied the map, of which I was highlighting the route we should be taking.  
  
"I hope you're better at reading maps than I am". Connie began a conversation.  
  
"I do too, if not, I think we might end up in Mississippi never mind Minnesota". I laughed. "What is it with men and being competitive, I mean does it really matter how long one route takes compared to another, as long as we get there safe and sound".  
  
"I totally agree, but we HAVE to beat them, if no for us, for all the women in the world whose boyfriends demote them".  
  
"Yeah, let's do it". I agreed, not really understanding what Connie was prattling on about, but knowing that we had to beat them.  
  
5 minutes later, we heard the beeping of a horn, then Adam and Guy whizzed past us, waving and cheering. Connie turned hot with anger and was just about to speed up, when I told her not to.  
  
"But why, we have to show them that we can go just as quick as them". She whined.  
  
"Yeah but we need to show them, that going fast doesn't necessarily get them somewhere sooner. We simply get our own back, but in a different way". I began laughing evilly. "It's time to play dirty". We cracked out laughing at the thought.  
  
"What's the plan then"? Connie laughed  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, I mean Connie can't read a map to save her life, and Julie isn't much better". Adam pointed out after we had sped past the girls on the highway.  
  
"Yeah, think of it this way, if the girls get lost, they'll call us, we find them and save the day, think about all the special treatment we'll get". I smiled slyly at him.  
  
"I hope you're right, cause man, if you're wrong, are we in trouble".  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, the speed their going, we'll be in Minnesota a week ahead of them, then we can think of something to get back in their good books".  
  
So what do you think? Who do you think should win? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, Disney and the NHL do.  
  
*** THE GEORGRAPHICS IN THIS ARE PROBABLY FAR FROM RIGHT, BUT I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT UP ***  
  
BEANZY – You play the sax, I love the sound of the sax, I always wanted to learn but have never gotten around to it. I'm a little better with reading maps, but I can get pretty confused earlier, I'm very proud of the fact when I was going on holiday, I navigated our way from Sheffield to Norfolk without getting us lost, and back again. I like that last line, 'women will do what men won't – ask for directions' – that is so true lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RACHEL – Don't worry about it, I totally understand about being busy, I don't seem to stop recently. Usually I get Saturdays off and Tuesdays off, but for the past fortnight and few weeks to come I've worked at the stables Saturday and Sunday and then taken a few college friends riding on Tuesday afternoon, then this Tuesday I'm going to Sherwood Forrest riding then the week after that I'm taking more friends riding – it make me feel tired just thinking about it. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 – I'm so glad you liked the last chapter – I said glad again didn't I, I really have to come up with a new word as that totally lacks emotion, I think of one for next time lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Right, I don't think I'll do a double wedding if that's the luck it brings lol. I agree the girls have to win, but whether they will or not remains the question. Right for my song – BY THE RIVERS OF BABYLON, WHERE WE SAT DOWN, YE-EAH WE WEPT, WHEN WE REMEMBERED ZION, BY THE RIVERS OF BABYLON, WHERE WE SAT DOWN, YE-EAH WE WEPT, WHEN WE REMEMBERED ZION – Boney M, Rivers of Babylon, sorry its' so short. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Half way through the night, me and Julie swapped, leaving her to drive for a bit. She had busied herself whilst I had been driving, highlighting the route we were supposed to be taking on the map. I had to say it made it that little bit more easy to read. When I knew Julie was ok driving and where she was going, I put my head back and caught a few hours sleep. Sleeping in a car isn't exactly comfortable, but knowing we had a plan up our sleeves to pay the guys back for speeding past us, made my sleep that little bit more peaceful. About 6.30, I woke to Julie singing gently along with radio. She had been driving since about midnight and looked visibly drained.  
  
"Morning". I said groggily as I sat up fully.  
  
"Hey". She replied.  
  
"So, if you pull over at the next rest stop and I'll take over". I told her, she nodded and continued concentrating.  
  
Within 5 minutes, she had turned off the highway and pulled in at a gas station. I bounded off to get us some snacks whilst Julie topped the tank up with gas. 10 minutes later we were on the move. Julie fell to sleep quickly, but kept waking every so often. After 4 hours of sleeping/waking/sleeping, she finally stayed awake and we began having our snacks.  
  
"So when are we gonna ring them"? I asked, dying to get the plan moving.  
  
"How about now, but you'll have to pull over on the hard shoulder". She replied. I did as I was told and turned in my seat to face her.  
  
"Right so what do we do"? I asked smiling evilly.  
  
"First, you need to sound panic stricken. Then call Guy and tell him that the car has broken down, I've gone in search for help, tell him where we are and can they come and get us". Julie smirked.  
  
"Ok, where about's are we"? I asked, even though I'd been driving I wasn't sure where we were.  
  
"Highway 76 in Colorado, 10 miles from exit 12". She told me. I began dialling the number of Guy's cell and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello"? He answered.  
  
"Guy, oh thank God". I began my little speech.  
  
"Con's, what's up"? He sounded a little worried almost immediately.  
  
"The cars broken down. There's steam coming from the engine and everything". I wailed.  
  
"It's ok, calm down. Where's Julie"? He asked.  
  
"She's gone in search of a gas station or something". I replied, just as a car sped past us piping his horn at someone else. I let out a little yelp, which was perfect timing.  
  
"Ok, where are you"? He sounded even more worried by now.  
  
"Highway 76 in Colorado, 10 miles from exit 12". I told him.  
  
"Ok, stay there". He told me then hung up.  
  
"YES". He bought it hook line and sinker". I yelped hugging Julie and bouncing around.  
  
"That little scream was perfect by the way". Julie told me.  
  
"Wasn't it, I could do Broadway". I giggled.  
  
"Right let's get going, we want to get a few miles edge on them at least before we call them back". Julie told me and I immediately started the engine and began driving.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I had just filled Adam in, on the situation and he had turned off the highway we were on and headed onto another. I was worried, Connie sounded scared and the honking of the horn did nothing but scare me even more. I didn't however tell Adam about that bit because he'd probably become hysterical.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, why'd I let you talk me into this". He began babbling.  
  
"Calm down, they're ok, nothing's gonna happen to them". I tried comforting him, but was mainly comforting myself.  
  
"How'd you know nothings going to happen to them. Highway 76 is ONE of the busiest highways in Colorado".  
  
"Exactly, no-one is going to mug them, or rape them when there's loads of people to see".  
  
"Great oh great. I wasn't thinking anything like that, but I am now". He told me.  
  
We continued to sit in silence for the next 20 minutes. I was secretly worried, neither of them knew anything about cars, and if they hadn't managed to find help, then they would be stranded for at least another 2 hours before we got to them. Suddenly my phone rang, I dove for it and answered it quickly.  
  
"Connie". I shouted.  
  
"Yeah". Came the reply.  
  
"Are you ok"? I asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah we're fine, Julie managed to get a mechanic, he's just finished fixing it, it was just something to do with a belt, oh what did he say". She told me.  
  
"Fan belt". I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. So anyway, you don't need to come and get us now". She told me.  
  
"Are you sure"? I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you when you get to Minnesota". She said then hung up. I turned slightly to Adam.  
  
"Well"? He asked impatiently.  
  
"I think we've been had". I said.  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"They've been rescued". I replied.  
  
"So what makes you think we've been had"?  
  
"Well it's taken them 20 minutes to find a mechanic and get a new fan belt fitted".  
  
"Ah but it depends how long Julie was looking for help, she might have set off half an hour before Connie phoned you".  
  
"You trust your girlfriend way too much Adam". I chucked as we headed back onto our original route.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Connie put the phone down and winked at me. I was back driving for a few hours as I didn't sleep half as much as Connie did. I know our plan had been rather devious, but it was the only thing we could think of to get them back for speeding past us on the highway, and I knew neither Adam or Guy thought we could make it back to Minnesota without them. We weren't really lying though, as 10 minutes ago, we had, had to really have a new fan belt fitted and had a receipt to prove it.  
  
"So, did they buy it"? I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, they are so gullible".  
  
"I wouldn't say gullible, they just have naturally good actresses as girlfriends". I joked.  
  
"It's a shame there wasn't a judge in the car, they'd have signed us up for a soap opera right now".  
  
"Oh I don't know about a soap opera, probably a huge film, acting along side on of the greats like Audrey Hepburn or Doris Day".  
  
"I'd prefer someone like Tom Cruise or Keanu Reeves". Connie said.  
  
"Definitely Tom Cruise or Keanu Reeves". I agreed laughing.  
  
Ohh, I promise that the next chapter they will arrive in Minnesota and the Olympics parts will be involved more. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.  
  
BEANZY – Hey up! God am I knackered, have you ever felt like you haven't seen you bed in years? I really need to get reacquainted with it. Anyways, it may have been a pathetic argument, but a very valid one lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey up! I'm glad you liked the prank, it took quite a bit of brain power to come up with that and now my brain is frazzled lol. I know isn't Keanu HOT, not so much with the long hair but in Speed OMG, you can't help but sit there with your mouth wide open and dribbling lol – ok maybe just me lol. Right for my song - FIRST, WHEN THERES NOTHING, BUT A SLOW GLOWING DREAM, THAT YOUR FEAR SEEMS TO HIDE DEEP INSIDE YOUR MIND, ALL ALONE I HAVE CRIED, SILENT TEARS FULL OF PRIDE, IN A WORLD MADE OF STEEL, MADE OF STONE, WELL, I HEAR THE MUSIC, CLOSE MY EYES, FEEL THE RYTHEM, WRAP AROUND, TAKE HOLD OF MY HEART, WHAT A FEELING, BEIN'S BELIEVING', I CAN HAVE IT ALL NOW, I'M DANCING FOR MY LIFE, TAKE YOUR PASSION AND MAKE IT HAPPEN, PICTURES COME ALIVE, YOU CAN DANCE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIFE, I HEAR THE MUSIC CLOSE MY EYES – Irene Cara, What a feeling, from the flashdance soundtrack. That song is ace lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 – I think you want the boys to win!!! Lol. A fan belt is a belt like thing that's in your cars engine that make the fan that gives you the hot and cold air in your car, work – I think, I know what one is but I'm not exactly sure on it's job lol, some mechanic I'd make lol. Right thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MICHELLE – Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
We slowly drove into the car park of the Marriot hotel in Minnesota. We had finally made it home, after driving for 5 days straight and I seemed to have seen very little day and lot of night. I was in desperate need of a hot bath and a good nights sleep. Sleeping in a car was never as good as sleeping in a bed. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and trudged along with Connie to the main desk, even though it was late evening, I was still hoping they would be serving dinner as I was also starving and fed up of eating Connie's humongous supply of chips.  
  
"We'd like two double rooms please"? I asked.  
  
"And would you like a bath and shower suite or just a shower suite"? The young lady behind the desk asked.  
  
"I'll have a bath and shower please". I replied.  
  
"I'll have the same". Connie told her.  
  
After taking our details and how we would be paying for the rooms, she clicked a few times at her computer.  
  
"Right, you have room 208 and 209, enjoy your stay". She handed us each a key.  
  
"I don't suppose you're still serving dinner are you"? I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, dinner finished at 7.30, and it's now 8.40, but you can order anything from room service". She told me.  
  
"Ok, thanks". I replied.  
  
We made our way up to our rooms, I had been a little disappointed that they weren't serving dinner anymore, but the idea of room service was just as good. I said goodnight to Connie and entered my room. The room was decorated in a plain fashion, with ivory/cream walls, and had ruby curtains and bed spread. I dumped my bag down next to the door and catapulted myself onto the bed, savouring the softness of the mattress and the warmth of the bed spread. After laying there for a few minutes, I got up and trudged to the bathroom. The bath was humongous and had a built in sauna and heat control. I immediately began running a nice hot bath for myself with added bubbles at the hotels expense. I dimmed the lights and climbed in, immediately feeling my muscles relax. After laying there for what I thought a few hours, I climbed out and wrapped myself in one the fluffy towelling robes before ordering room service. When the food arrived, I eagerly tucked in and demolished the plates content. About 1.30am, I was woken from my very peaceful slumber by a gentle knocking on the door, that very quickly got louder.  
  
"WHAT". I swung the door open viciously, thinking it was room service or something.  
  
"Hi to you too". Adam smiled and stepped in speedily swinging me into a hug and giving me a kiss.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were room service". I kissed him back.  
  
"I'm distraught that you were able to sleep without me". He joked.  
  
"Hey, if you'd been trapped in a car with Connie for a few days, and had to keep waking up to make sure we were headed the right way, you'd sleep like a log too". I laughed.  
  
"Sounds like I got the good end of the bargain".  
  
"And what was that then"?  
  
"Guy isn't a thing like Connie". He laughed.  
  
"Lucky you". I laughed. "So you hungry"?  
  
"Nah, Guy called at a fast food place a few hours ago, I just need a good nights sleep". He headed toward the bed.  
  
"You aren't coming nowhere near that bed until you've had shower". I told him sternly.  
  
"But Jules, I'm tired". He whined.  
  
"The sooner you shower the sooner you can sleep". I replied.  
  
After a few seconds I heard the shower turn on. I climbed back under the covers and began drifting off. I can vaguely remember Adam climbing under the covers next to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. The next morning I woke up to find Adam already ordering room service for the two of us.  
  
"Hey". I said as he put the phone down.  
  
"Hi". He replied, laying back down close to me and kissing my cheek. "So did you miss me"? He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Oh it really does depend". I replied, ruffling his hair.  
  
"On"?  
  
"How much you missed me"?  
  
"Well". He leant in and kissed me, gently at first, then it became more heated and needy. "So"? he asked when he pulled away, branding a devious smile.  
  
"So, ok, I missed you lots". I replied smiling.  
  
"Is that all after that kiss". He looked hurt. Before he could continue going on, I leant forward and kissed him far more passionately than his kiss.  
  
"That's better". He answered, just as our room service arrived.  
  
An hour later, we were sat in Connie and Guy's room, having a quick chat before we headed off to our new homes for the next few months.  
  
"Right well me and Jules have been talking, and since we were the first here, I think you two owe us an apology". Connie told the guys.  
  
"But you cheated". Guy argued.  
  
"How did we cheat"? Connie fought back.  
  
"When you called and told us that you'd broken down, you hadn't had you"? Guy told us.  
  
"What makes you say that"? I asked.  
  
"How on Earth can you have found help and gotten the car fixed within 20 minutes". Guy pursued.  
  
"If you must know, about 5 minutes after I called you, Julie reappeared with this mechanic, he was able to fix the car right there". Connie argued back totally twisting the truth.  
  
"So he just happened to have the right fan belt in his truck"?  
  
"We have the receipt, because we knew you wouldn't believe us". Connie argued.  
  
"Anyway, we'd have beat you here if you hadn't called us". Guy said, I could feel an argument coming on.  
  
"We didn't put you behind more than an hour, an we've been here since 8.30 last night which is like"... She began working it out.  
  
"6 hours Con". I improvised for her.  
  
"Thanks Jules, yeah 6 hours ahead of you, you might as well admit that our way was quicker than yours".  
  
"Right, well we're gonna get moving, we'll see you later". I stood slowly then almost dragged Adam out of the room.  
  
* *  
*  
  
A week later, we had settled into our new lifestyle of the Banks residence. I got on incredibly well with Mr Banks, his caring manner made me feel very relaxed and at home. Everyone thought that Mr Banks had this overpowering attitude toward Adam, he hadn't, all it simply was, was that he wanted the best for all his children. I enjoyed being in the Banks house, it was so different from my own home, there had only ever been me, my mom and dad and Brian, and even Brian hadn't been there all the time, however Adam's family was different, he had twin brother and sister, who were only 12 and just as energetic as we had at their age and another sister at just turned 14 and was best friends with Connie's brother.  
  
"So what are you two up to, today"? Mr Banks asked over the rucas of Katie and Mark.  
  
"We have our first team practise". Adam told him.  
  
"But Julie, I thought you said you take me shopping"? Adam's sister Jocelyn complained.  
  
"Jocelyn, Julie has better things to do than take a 14 year old shopping". Mr Banks told her receiving an icy glare from her.  
  
"Tell you what, after practise, me and Connie will take you". I tried smoothing the situation out.  
  
"Really". She almost shrieked.  
  
"JOCELYN, what have I told you about screaming this early in a morning". Her mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry mom". She called back.  
  
"I'll pick you up here about 12, ok". I told her as me and Adam left.  
  
On the way over to the ice arena, we picked Goldberg and Charlie up, who had begun regretting his decision not to come with us, when he had first set off with Gordon and Casey, though now overjoyed to finally be home. I think out of all of us, our Captain was the most excited about going to the Olympics, it seemed to be his main topic of conversation with anyone who was prepared to listen, which not many of us were, but he continued talking about it anyway.  
  
"So Cat lady, how are you settling in at the Bank's mansion"? Goldberg asked, trying to keep his face straight.  
  
"Fine just fine Goldie, why you jealous"? I bit back laughing.  
  
"Definitely, my aim in life was to live with Banksie, here". He laughed.  
  
Before we knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot outside the ice arena, though it was closed to the general public, there were still quite a few cars parked, though they were probably staff. We went in and headed straight for the changing rooms, where we found Connie, Guy, Luis, Fulton and Portman. I hadn't seen Luis or Portman since our return, but we didn't make too much of a fuss about greeting them as we'd only been apart for a few weeks. After a few minutes, the whole team was present excluding our two coaches. Without thinking, we all suited up and hit the ice, warming ourselves up, to save precious practising time. It felt good to be back out on the ice again, and I was soon deflecting the pucks, I had even mastered saving shots such as Fulton's and Russ', which was a miracle in itself.  
  
"There they are"? We heard a voice shout clearly, before the ice was bombarded by 20 or 30 men and women dressed smartly in suites. They seemed to separate and come after each of us.  
  
Feeling bewildered and confused, I hardly caught a word of what they were saying, one of them pushed a microphone in my face and began talking at me rapidly. I looked at the others, who were just as confused as myself.  
  
"So Miss Gaffney, do you think you'll have any problems in stopping the opponents shots"? The man with the microphone asked me. I wasn't sure whether to answer him, but I eventually realised that the others were being questioned too.  
  
"I can't guarantee every shot to be saved, my best is all I can offer". I tried remaining positive yet not holding any promises.  
  
"Who do you think will be the hardest team to beat"? Another person asked.  
  
"At this moment, I couldn't tell you, we haven't had a chance to check out the competition yet, I'm sure each team will be equally as good though".  
  
"Is it true that your team mates are your family, are you really that close"? Someone else asked me.  
  
"Yeah, we are very close, when you've been through as much together as we have, bonds are built. None of us would be where we are today if it wasn't for each other".  
  
"That sounds a little Brady bunch, surely you have your arguments"? A woman challenged my answer.  
  
"Name me any team who doesn't have their disagreements. There are 13 different people on the team, with different opinions and personalities, of course there are going to be arguments, but if anything it brings us closer together". I answered.  
  
Suddenly a whistle blew and startled everyone. Thankfully it was Coach Orion and Bombay. They stepped onto the ice, before declaring that it was time for the reporters to leave, after they left, we surrounded our two Coaches, all desperately wanting to know why we hadn't been told about the rampage of hungry reporters.  
  
"Why weren't we told about this"? Charlie asked finally.  
  
"Well we didn't have a chance, you'd left the locker rooms before we got the chance". Orion told us.  
  
"We always warm up before practise though". Adam pointed out.  
  
"Anyway, let's see you scrimmage". Bombay told us as we immediately took our places on the ice.  
  
After the first 15 minutes, Bombay and Orion seemed to back off a little and let us have a little slack, throwing tips to us every so often as to how to improve our game. At one point, Luis got a break away and sped directly to me, just at the last second, I dove out of his way, allowing him full run of the net, he soon flew into it, along with the puck, he laid there for a good few minutes, until I stepped closer to him as the rest of the team approached.  
  
"Hey Cat lady". He said finally. "What's with not breaking my fall"? He asked, slowly dragging himself up off the ice.  
  
"Just testing a theory". I replied, helping him to his feet.  
  
"And what theory was that"?  
  
"To see if you actually stopped, see I thought if you knew I wasn't there to break your fall, it might have given you the encouragement to stop on your own". I laughed as he skated away shaking his head.  
  
So what did you think. PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
eHeghgh 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Ok, once again I own nothing unless you don't recognise it, in which case it might possibly be mine.  
  
KTBEANZ – I do, I need to sleep. One of the reasons I've not updated in what feels like years is cause I've been working 7 days a week and had no time to myself what so ever – what it is to be needed lol. Nope, no coincidence, I thought it was about time I showed you exactly what you guys mean to me and it's a bit of a crappy thank you for all your encouraging reviews and support. Yeah, I thought it was about time that Mr Banks had a nice streak, I was probably in one of my moods lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Nope, no coincidence, it's my crappy way to say thanks for everything lol. It just seemed right for Connie and Guy to have an argument, my pretty feeble way at comedy lol. Anyways for my song – 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... AT THE END OF EVERY WEEK, EACH ONE OF US BECOMES A FREAK, TONIGHT THE DJ MAKES US MOVE, AND THEN THE SWEAT DROPS FROM THE ROOF, EACH TIME YOU LET THE BASS BEAT HARD, TO KNOW WE ALL SPEND NOW APART, JUST ACTIVATE YOUR ENERGY, LETS SING THE SONG AND COME WITH ME – Special D, Come with me – it's a really good tune lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS – Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"Right Goldberg, suite up in your goalie pads". Bombay ordered Goldberg who had just landed face down on the ice, he then separated the team into 2 putting Luis on the side line as a reserve and separating the bash brothers onto each team.  
  
I was teamed with Russ, Portman, Dwayne and Guy and we had Goldie as our goalie. I thought we had been separated pretty fairly. I took the face off against Charlie, which was a challenge in it's self. Charlie managed to push the puck away from me, but Russ was quicker to retrieve it than Averman. I shot around Charlie and raced down the ice with Ken by my side, Fulton came at us, but Russ passed the puck to Guy who was waiting closer to Julie, I could see as I glanced at her, she was ready for anything. Guy took his shot, but she easily deflected it, luckily I caught the rebound and faked a pass to Dwayne who tried getting the puck passed her, again she easily saved it and managed to pass it to the awaiting Connie, who headed down the ice, then passed to Charlie who tried his triple deek but luckily for us Goldberg knew he'd aim stick side. The puck hit Goldie's stick where Portman picked the puck up and blasted it toward Dwayne who played around with it, his timing perfect, as he passed the puck toward me, just before Fulton crashed into him. I got my break away and zoomed toward Julie, I could see her physically ready herself, I took my shot and yet again she easily saved it, Russ caught the rebound and readied himself for his famous knuckle puck. He took his shot and it flew through the air straight for Julie. Normally by now most goalies had dove out of the way, but neither Julie or Goldberg did, they both stood their ground easily. I watched as she watched the puck, she moved her body and opened her glove ready to catch the puck. Well to put it bluntly, she stopped the puck, but not with her glove. Immediately on impact she fell backwards, banging her head hard on the ice. We all sped over to her, to find her looking cross eyed at the puck that was stuck in the mesh face guard.  
  
"Jule's you ok"? Russ asked guiltily.  
  
"Oh yeah fine". She tried getting up, but soon stumbled back down.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up"? I asked her.  
  
"I'm not stupid Adam, I know you're holding 2 up, I can just see more than one of you". She giggled.  
  
"Fantasies do come true then". Averman pointed out receiving a glare from me. Just then Orion and Bombay came over to assess the situation. After watching her lay there and giggle like a naughty school girl, we eventually managed to get her up off the ice and onto the bench. I was a little concerned about her, especially when she said she could see stars, but when I saw the glint of mischief in her eyes, I knew she was ok.  
  
We quickly finished the game, which was kind of difficult with only having 1 goalie, but after that we worked on a few plays before Orion and Bombay let us finish. After practise most of the ducks were going to hang out together, except for Connie and Julie who were taking Jocelyn shopping. I relinquished my car keys to the girls and followed the guys to the local pizza parlour, where Goldberg and Portman were already deciding what they were going to order.  
  
"So, how's' life treating you at Connie's folks house"? I asked Guy when we placed ourselves in the booth.  
  
"I gotta tell ya. I can't wait for us to get our own place. Her parents have been real great, but it's hard. I thought when we moved in together that there would be no more parents. It's like we're 15 again". He explained.  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean my parents are pretty busy with Katie, Mark and Jocelyn but it's like I've gone back in time to when I was a kid, having to abide by their rules and all that crap".  
  
"The sooner we get our own place, the better, that's all I can say". He chuckled.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"You still ok"? Connie asked as we entered what was hopefully going to be the last shop.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a little bit of a headache, but I've had some aspirin". I replied.  
  
"Julie, what do you think of this". Joc picked up an outfit from one of the racks.  
  
Eventually, 20 outfits later, we had everything Joc could possibly want. Don't get me wrong, I loved shopping but after the first 15 outfits, I soon realised I couldn't keep up with Joc. I dropped Jocelyn at home before driving back toward the town with one thing in mind.  
  
"So, seriously, how's it going living with the in the Banks' residence"? She asked in mock aristocratic tone.  
  
"It isn't bad. I mean it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. But I miss you know the privacy. The only place we can be alone is in our room and even then we can here Mark picking arguments with Katie".  
  
"I totally understand. I really think me and Guy are gonna have to start looking for our own place. I love my parents and everything and there's obviously a lot more privacy there than at the Banks', but it's so cramped it's untrue".  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing". I chuckled as I pulled up outside a estate agents.  
  
We entered the small office like shop and told the two sales rep's exactly what we were looking for. In return they gave us each a stack of papers of the apartments that were for sale. There were a few that we could view there and then, but there was also a few we had to book appointments for, but they had photos of some of the rooms. We sat in the car and quickly glanced through them. After deciding to go and see a few, we set off in search for our own homes.  
  
The first few were awful, roach infested dumps that weren't fit for dogs let alone humans. The last few weren't too bad, but I couldn't see myself living there. Eventually we gave our search in and decided to go and catch up with the guys at the pizza parlour. I had told Connie to leave all the apartment stuff in the car, I for one didn't particularly want to bring the subject up in front of everyone. When we went through the main doors, I could hear the guys before I could see them. We immediately joined them where the teasing commenced about what happened at practise. We stayed there for a while longer before separating to our own homes. On the way home, I brought the subject up of our own home with Adam.  
  
"I agree, I never wanted it to be permanent anyway. I thought when I left for college that, that was it". He told me.  
  
"Well, me and Connie have been to an estate agents after we dropped Joc off. We went to look at a few apartments, but they were pretty bad".  
  
We chatted about what kind of apartment we wanted, up until we got back to Adam's parents, neither of us were ready to tell them just yet. Having already eaten, we headed straight up to our room, where we settled on the bed to watch a film.  
  
IMPORTANT – I'm not going to be writing anymore to this story for a while. See I've totally lost sight of where I wanted this to go, plus I'm pretty bored with it at the moment. However it will be back at some point, but I'm gonna work on my other stuff for a bit until I'm replenished with ideas for it. PLEASE R&R with any ideas of where you think I should go. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing so there!

**_A/N : I am slowly but surely getting myself back into writing this, however it will be one chapter every so often – when I can be bothered to write this story lol. Anyway, I'd just like to thank you all for being so patient with me  , I promise that one day, I WILL finish this story, but for now, I'm just working on one chapter at a time!!!!_**

Chapter 17

JULIE'S P.O.V

Dinner that night in the Bank's residence was it's usual 'happy' family moment. Adam's parents had gone out to meet some friends, leaving just me, Adam, Jocelyn and the twins. Mark was winding Katie up, telling her that Zoë one of her friends had called that afternoon to tell her that she hated her guts because Zoë had apparently found out that Katie had this huge crush on Dominic the boy Zoë liked. You know the whole teenage drama, that was amplified due to them wanting to believe there life was worse than a cheesy soap opera. As you can expect, Katie was arguing back, knowing and telling Mark that she knew he was lying, but bit to his bait anyway. Joc, in her sisterly mood, stuck up for Katie, creating much more drama than needed. I sat watching with interest, as the two girls shouted at their brother across the table, Adam was still on the phone in the hall, and kept popping his head around the doorway, motioning at his younger siblings to quiet down.

"Guy, guy's, keep it down". I said loudly over the shouting.

"But Julie, he's jeopardized my friendship with Zoë, He knows I don't like Dominic, but no, he couldn't tell Zoë that could he. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the one that put the idea in her head".

"I have not jeopardized your friendship, you're being so dramatic Katie. I mean lets face it, even if Dominic knew that she liked him, he wouldn't go out with her anyway, she whines about every **_little_** thing, she puts make up on with a trowel, God her mom must spend nearly $50 a week just to kit her out with that face paint she plasters all over her face. And so what, even if you did fancy Dominic, it's not as though either of you have a chance with him". Mark argued in retaliation.

"What do you mean Katie wouldn't have a chance with Dominic, of course she would, just because she's not wanting to dive into every guy's pants like most of the girls you know"… Joc started arguing back.

"Look Katie, I'll help you sort the situation out after dinner ok". I shouted over them, trying to douse the argument before it got any further.

"But that's not the point Julie, now she's going to think I have this huge crush on Dominic, because butt head here couldn't tell her otherwise". Katie told me.

I wasn't getting anywhere at all in trying to stop this argument. They were all determined in carrying on, no matter how I suggested it be resolved. I silently admitted defeat, and sat back in my chair, crossing my legs and folding my arms across my chest, and watching as the argument continued, moving from the original argument to how Mark hated both of the girls friends. His argument, though quite a valid one, but lacked, was that he probably wouldn't like any of their friends because he would always firmly believe that Katie and Joc were too good for them. The argument evolved further, though I was now lost, unable to keep up with all the twists and turns in it.

Eventually Adam came back in, his face unreadable, but I knew he was getting annoyed with the arguing. He stood at the head of the table, then quickly stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, silencing them, as they all sat looking at him.

"Will you all shut up. Katie after dinner, go over to Zoë's and explain to her the situation, and I'm sure that if she's a true friend, she will understand. Mark if you have any part of this speak up now". Adam said firmly.

"No, I haven't got any part in it! It's just Katie jumping the gun as usual, always thinking the worst of me". Here we go again I thought.

"I do not always think the worst of you, and if I do it's only because you never do anything to make me think otherwise". Katie argued back.

I watched as Adam sat down on the chair, slumping in his seat, giving up after only a few minutes of it. Suddenly, I knew he'd got an idea. I watched him as he glanced around the door, then looked twice at something behind my left shoulder, before silently, getting up and headed that way. Without warning, the four radio speakers that were in each corner of the room, blurted out the loudest opera you've ever heard. It sounded louder than the New York opera house. Almost immediately, all three of them covered their ears, attempting at blocking the screeching noise from their ears, then shouting at him to turn it off, though they were barely heard over the noise.

"Are you going to stop arguing"? Adam turned it down slightly, only enough to be able to be heard.

"Yes, yes, as long as this goes off". They all said instantaneously.

"Ok then". And as quickly as the music had been turned on, it was turned off.

The rest of dinner was almost silent, except for the light conversation that came and went in spurts. I was amazed really, at how well Adam had handled the situation. Most parents would have continued shouting over the top of them, trying to stop them from arguing. In a way, it made me realize, that I was in no way, ready for my own children. That was only a taster of things, and I was always grateful that I could walk away from them, whereas if they were my own, I wouldn't be able to.

That night, I was laid in bed, reading whilst Adam was in the shower. Jocelyn, Mark and Katie had eventually settled down, and had retired to their rooms. I had heard Katie trying to explain everything to this Zoë earlier, but Katie was struggling to get a word in edgeways. When she put the phone down, I was almost expecting yet another argument, but there was none, whether they were waiting until a better time or not, I was unsure. Just then, Joc put her radio on, a little louder than necessary, and I heard Adam shouting to her on his way down the hall.

"We have to find our own place soon". He told me as he entered our room, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. I'm sure you were once apart of these arguments". I laughed, as we could hear the beginning of another argument erupting between the twins about who was next in line for the bathroom.

Joc must have obviously jumped the queue whilst the two were arguing, causing an even bigger argument. Adam climbed off the bed, opening the door and stepping onto the hallway, obviously watching the twins bang on the bathroom door.

"Have I got to put dad's music back on"? He shouted, then suddenly all sounds diminished and the vague 'night' was said between them.

"They're gonna think of you as Captain Blood". I giggled, as he lay back down beside me.

"I'll make you a deal then. You can stop me becoming another Captain Blood by going to sort them out the next time they start fighting". He laughed, though added a little sigh.

"No, I think I'm ok sat right here". I laughed.

"Think of it as practice". He told me, a playful smile lighting his face up.

"For"? I teased in retaliation.

"You know when we have some little Adam and Julie's running around". He laughed as he described the little Adam and Julie part.

"Whoa there tiger, that's not gonna be for years yet". I tried laughing, but found it quite difficult.

"What you don't want kids"? He questioned me, leaning up on one elbow.

"It's not that I don't want kids, I just think it'll be a few more years before I'm the slightest bit ready for them. I mean we're still 'kids' ourselves really". I tried explaining. "And truthfully, the thought kinda gets to me, I mean earlier when Katie and Mark were arguing, I tried to resolve the problem, but didn't, then you came in, and did".

"Arr sweetie, I know how to resolve Katie ands Mark's arguing because I've known them their whole lives. I mean when Guy and Connie argue, you know how to resolve that because you've been around them enough to know how. If you lived here for at least a year, and noticed what works to solve their fights, then you too **_could_** solve them. Just like when our kids are fighting, you're gonna know how to resolve the fight, because you will know them". He leant up and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"But aren't you the least bit worried that we'd be awful parents"?

"Not really. I mean at the moment we'd be awful parents because we're still growing up ourselves, but in years to come when we're married and have a secure home and stuff, I know we're gonna be great because, well we just are". He laughed.

"Right, ok, if we have children later on, you have to promise me one thing"? I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"What's that"? He asked curiously.

"If ever I start getting like my mom, you'll kill me right there". I laughed, rolling closer to him.

"Promise". He said sincerely, starting to laugh with me.

Anyways that it for that chapter. So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

Chapter 18

JULIE'S P.O.V

The following morning, I woke to hear Mark and Katie, shouting for Joc to hurry up, otherwise they'd miss the school bus. I glanced at the bedside clock, seeing it's red numbers shine 8.30. I grunted and turned over expecting to see Adam, laid by my side. The bed however was empty. I sat slowly up, rubbing the sleep from the corners of my eyes, and made my way down stairs, to where Katie and Mark were still waiting.

"Morning Jules". They both said instantaneously. They had a habit of doing that.

"Morning guys". I smiled at them, a silent laugh exiting my lips. It was uncanny really, how they both professed to be two VERY different people, yet they both without even trying, were VERY alike. "Have fun at school". I laughed, noticing that they again turned their attention to their tardy sister.

"Don't worry, we won't". They both said together. This time they laughed at each others timing, before finally Joc appeared dashing carelessly down the stairs, still stuffing textbooks in her bag.

"Hey Julie, bye Julie". She rushed passed me.

"See ya Julie". The twins said, as they rolled their eyes and followed their elder sister out the door.

After they'd gone, I headed into the kitchen to find Adam sat at the breakfast bar with the morning newspaper in front of him. It was obvious he hadn't heard me walk in, and I took great pleasure in the opportunity that lay in front of me.

"Whatcha reading"? I jumped up behind him, causing him to nearly fall backwards from the stool.

"Whoa, you certainly know how to give a man a heart attack". He chuckled, regaining himself.

"Well I gotta keep practicing for when you're a rich old man, and I want a new toy boy". I laughed, sitting myself across from him. "So, what're you up to, today"? I took a sip from his juice.

"I was planning on us going apartment shopping. I don't know how much longer I can stand staying here. I'd forgotten how much I hadn't missed the sibling rivalry". He said it with slight humor but I knew he meant every word.

"I'd have given anything for sibling rivalry growing up. By the time I was old enough to argue with Brian, he was too old to argue with me. Don't get me wrong, we had our disagreements, mainly when he was looking after me, but I'd have given anything to grow up having more siblings than just Brian". I explained. "You're lucky you know".

"Oh, I know I'm lucky, but it doesn't make me want to hang around any longer than I have to". He winked at me.

Half an hour later, we were both ready and were just driving toward the estate agents to book some appointments for some houses and get more addresses for the houses we could look at today. Just as we walked in, I noticed a couple stood by the main desk, who looked uncannily like Connie and Guy. Adam must have noticed them too, and nudged me.

"Well, well, well, great minds think alike don't we Guy". Adam said as we stepped behind them.

"Excuse me, are you inferring that me and Julie haven't got great minds"? Connie joked as she turned around. "Because I'm pretty sure, we could find a house for each of us, before you". She challenged.

"You're on Moreau". Guy challenged in return.

As soon as the words exited his mouth, I knew exactly what was going to happen. Sometimes I couldn't believe how those two managed to stay together, but then again, I suppose they kept each other going. All I knew was that their relationship would never be boring.

Both Connie and Guy, picked up the leaflets the assistant was offering, on all the houses and apartments that were in our price range and in the specific areas we had chosen. I followed Connie and Guy out, with Adam beside me, whispering that he should call me as soon as he spotted anywhere suitable, and with that, I kissed him and headed off in a separate direction with Connie.

"Connie, don't you ever get bored of arguing with Guy"? I asked my friend, as we headed to our first destination.

"Nah, not really. I mean they're never serious arguments, they're just the fun ones. They keep the spark there between us, and we always enjoy making up". She smiled mischievously.

After checking out the first few and finding a few ok, places, but none that either of us particular loved, we got back in the car, and began talking about Adam and Guy. Connie explained that she and Guy had always argued, and probably always would, but they had never really had any major arguments, perhaps because they had smaller less intense arguments more often.

"Would you, if you'd known where you were going to end up, would you change anything"? I asked curiously.

"Nope, never. I mean sure there's the odd little thing, but nothing that would have made drastic changes in my life. I am what I am because of my life's events that have molded me. I mean if I had, I might not have met you and the others, I might not even have met Guy". She answered truthfully. "Why are you wishing things were different"? She eyed me suspiciously.

"No, no, I'm perfectly happy with the way things turned out. To be honest, I'm glad I made the decisions I have. If I'd changed my life, I'd probably find myself married with 2 kids by now, well that's if my mom had anything to do with it". I laughed, as Connie pulled into the driveway, of quiet a large house.

"Are we at the right address"? She asked.

"This is 626 Lakeside view isn't it"? I asked, rechecking the address the estate agent had given me.

"Without a doubt". She answered, as we climbed out of the car and made our way to the front door.

"Surely this can't be in our price range"? I asked dubiously.

"It might be, but lets have a look around anyway"? She lead the way inside.

We walked through the front door, straight into a large foyer area. The stairs leading upstairs to the bedrooms, were on the left, curving around the edge of the house. In front of us, where 2 doors, one leading to what looked like the dining room, and the other to what looked like the kitchen. On our right was a door leading to the living room. Slightly to the left behind us, was a small bathroom that looked also to be a cloak room. Directly above us was a simple but very elegant chandelier.

"Wow". I whispered.

"If you don't go for this place, I definitely am". Connie whispered back.

"It can't be in our price range, surely". I stated, shocked.

"Hey, what are you dong here, this is one of the places where supposed to check out". A voice coming from behind us, spoke. "Whoa, this can't be anywhere near our price range". Guy said abruptly when they got closer to us.

"Good morning, are you here to view the house"? A medium built man, dressed neatly in suit and tie climbed bouncily down the stairs.

"Well"… I began.

"Yes, yes, we most certainly are". Connie butted in.

Before any of us could argue, the man, began leading us upstairs, where he showed us room after room. The more I saw of the house, the more I fell in love with it, and at each glance, I could tell Connie, too was feeling the same. At the top of the stairs was a huge landing, with 6 doors that lead to separate rooms. The man explained that most of the rooms hadn't been used in years, and by the looks of them, he was right. There were 2 bedrooms on either side of the landing that looked like master bedrooms, each with a small bathroom consisting of toilet, basin and bath/shower. The smallest of the rooms, had been used as a study. Two more of the rooms were also bedrooms, though still large were nothing compared to the two master bedrooms. In the middle of the two smaller rooms, was an en-suite bathroom, complete with shower and huge bath tub. There was a small attic, though it's only entrance was a hatch that sat in the middle of the landing ceiling.

After the upstairs, the man lead us downstairs and showed us the living room, dining room and kitchen. He also showed us the sun lounge that lead off the dining room. From the sun lounge you could see the large back garden that had obviously been very well kept. Next he pointed out the utility room that adjoined onto the kitchen. From there, he pointed out, was the entrance to the double garage, and massive basement, that looked as though it had been used as a storage room for many years. Once the man was satisfied we had seen everything the house had to offer, he lead us back to the living room, where he offered us a seat.

"Ok, so what did you think of the house"? He asked, obviously eager toward our interest.

"It's amazing". Adam answered.

"Mr"… Connie began.

"Greenwood". The man supplied.

"Mr Greenwood, why is the house going so cheap"? Connie continued.

"Well, the last owner was an old lady, well she passed away nearly 2 months ago. She has 2 children and 4 grandchildren. Her children have decided selling the house would be best, as neither could bear to live here with their memories, but didn't simply want to shut it up, because the last thing their mother would want was for the house to be empty, as her favorite times were when the house was busy". He explained.

"But surely they could get more than what they're asking"? I asked.

"Well it was at one point higher than it is now, but with few bites, they lowered the price a week ago, and you're the first to see it since". He supplied. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes". He stood and left us.

"This is madness". Guy stated, though kept a low voice, in case Mr. Greenwood was listening.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm with Guy on this one Con". I took Guy's side.

"So what, you two don't like the house"? Adam asked, clearly on Connie's side.

"It's not that". I argued.

"It's just two big for any of us. I mean what would we do with 3 spare rooms. We'd need to keep cell phones on us 24 hours a day, just so we could find each other". Guy argued.

"Now you're over reacting Guy". Connie told him seriously. "I was thinking more along the lines, that we all moved in here. The price range is just right for each couple to pay".

"Even less if we halved it". Adam inputted.

"And we've lived together before, it's not like we don't know each other. And in a way, it'll be like it was before, just living across the hall from each other, except this time we'd have to share a kitchen, living room and dining room". Connie, was obviously all for it.

Both me and Guy looked at each other, obviously both thinking the same thing – our partners were evidently all for it. Guy shrugged, as if admitting defeat, though still waited for my decision. I couldn't decide whether he was waiting for my decision, so that he'd make his the same so that I wouldn't be the only bad guy if I declined, or whether it was so that I would be the only bad guy if I declined.

"And you two don't mind living with someone else"? I asked, looking directly at Guy.

"Nope". Connie answered positively enough for them both. "It'll be fun. We can have girly days, whilst the guys do their own thing in a different room".

"So basically like it was when we lived in separate apartments". Guy stated, laughing at Connie over excitement.

"Ok then". I agreed, as I watched Connie go and shout Mr. Greenwood back, so we could finalize things.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


End file.
